


Je te trouverai dans le soleil du matin

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst with a Happy Ending, Espion Cassian, F/M, Infirmière Jyn, Même si Jyn est infirmière il n'y a pas vraiment de descriptions graphiques, Slow Burn, attirance mutuelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: « Pourquoi m’avoir répondu ? »Elle s’arrête net. Si elle avait pensé être surprise avant…Il fait encore quelques pas avant de le remarquer et se retourne, étalant de ses pieds la neige sur le pavé.« Pourquoi m’avoir écrit ? »Ils se dévisagent, à court de mots, ni l’un ni l’autre n’étant prêt à rompre l’équilibre, à faire le premier pas vers un monde plus léger. Tous les deux savent, en partie, au fond d’eux, que quelque chose flotte entre eux, qui pourrait les emporter, leur apprendre à voler. Mais ils ne sont pas des rêveurs, avec la tête dans les nuages, et les nouvelles de la guerre pèsent lourdement sur leurs épaules. Et tomber d’une telle hauteur fait mal ; ils arborent ce genre de bleus depuis leur enfance.





	1. 1939

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Find You in the Morning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213017) by [Callioope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callioope/pseuds/Callioope). 



> NdA : Le titre est une ligne de _I’ll Be Seeing You_ , une chanson populaire que vous avez probablement entendue reprise sous une forme ou une autre, qui est sortie dans la comédie musicale de 1938 _Right This Way_. Elle était populaire durant la guerre pour des raisons plutôt évidentes, et a figuré dans le film de 1944 _I’ll Be Seeing You_.
> 
> Extrait:  
> I'll find you in the morning sun  
> And when the night is new  
> I'll be looking at the moon  
> But I'll be seeing you
> 
> Je te trouverai dans le soleil du matin  
> Et quand la nuit tombe  
> Je regarderai la lune  
> Mais je te verrai
> 
> NdT : depuis le temps que je voulais me frotter à un AU WWII, c'est chose faite ! Merci infiniment à Callioope pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre

Jyn referme plus étroitement sa veste en laine au niveau du col tandis qu’elle avance le long du trottoir.

Au dessus d’elle, de larges flocons de neige flottent dans la lumière orange des lampadaires. Elle les ignore. Quelques clients s’attardent, se pressent dans la direction opposée à la sienne ; elle les ignore aussi. Un taxi klaxonne, des pneus crissent, un homme crie ; tout cela, elle l’ignore.

C’est un fond sonore, le brouhaha de Manhattan auquel elle s’est habituée depuis qu’elle s’est installée ici dix ans plus tôt.

(C’est une histoire qu’elle ignore aussi.)

Le seul objet sur lequel elle porte toute son attention est l’enseigne au néon rouge en lettres cursives, _Woe Bonnie_ , qui marque le minuscule pub irlandais qui est sa destination. Un choix étrange, pour sûr, mais l’un des rares endroits ces jours-ci où elle peut avoir la paix sans tomber sur - d’anciennes connaissances. (Elle a laissé tout ça loin derrière elle.)

Elle referme ses doigts nus et rougis sur la poignée en laiton doré et ouvre, fait son entrée avec une bourrasque de vent froid et un tourbillon de flocons. Quelques personnes lèvent la tête quand elle entre, mais aucun de ces visages ne correspond à celui qu’elle recherche, alors elle s’avance encore un peu plus.

Sur scène, une femme susurre quelque chose à propos de “toucher le fond au quatre-vingt-dixième étage”¹, elle en fait abstraction, comme de tout le reste, et se fraie un chemin jusqu’au bar.

Une femme plus grande la repousse, manque de la faire tomber de son tabouret.

« Attention, » réplique Jyn, en repartant à l’assaut.

« Vous, attention, » dit la femme en la repoussant à nouveau.

« Vous voulez qu’on règle ça dehors, » dit Jyn, qui reste debout cette fois, les pieds bien plantés au sol. (Peut-être que ce passé n’est pas _si loin_ derrière elle…)

« Oh, Nail², laisse tomber ! »

Jyn lève les yeux pour voir Melshi se pencher au dessus du bar. Elle sait qu’il n’est pas très grand, mais le sol derrière le bar est surélevé pour compenser ce fait, et il les surplombe toutes les deux.

« Je te fais dégager s’il le faut, » dit-il. La femme, Nail, grommelle, et sur un geste de la main, disparaît de l’autre côté du bar.

« Il n’y a pas de quoi, » dit Melshi, comme Jyn se rassoit sur le tabouret pour la troisième fois.

« Je gérais la situation, » dit Jyn.

Melshi hausse les sourcils. « Elle ne se fait pas appeler Nail² sans raison.

— Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Melshi l’examine avec attention. « Comme d’habitude, alors ? »

Elle acquiesce avant de se retourner pour inspecter le bar. Ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur un homme qui fait son entrée dans le pub - il est bien trop grand pour être l’homme qu’elle attend, mais son uniforme attire tout de même l’attention de Jyn, et elle se renfrogne.

Sauf que l’homme la fixe du regard au moment même où elle le dévisage.

Il se renfrogne aussi.

Elle se détourne, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fouille longue et approfondie du pub reste sans succès. Alors elle croise les bras et s’appuie contre le bar pour regarder le spectacle. La chanteuse gazouille la fin de la chanson, s’incline au milieu des applaudissements mollassons, et s’esquive de la scène.

« Et voilà, » dit Melshi, et il a à peine fini de prononcer ces mots qu’elle lui prend le verre des mains. Les glaçons tintent quand elle porte le verre à ses lèvres, et elle ferme les yeux pour savourer le Scotch.

« Vous prendrez quoi ? »

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit que le soldat à l’air renfrogné a pris la place laissée vacante par son antagoniste. Un homme encore plus grand, lui aussi en uniforme, le surplombe, arborant une mine d’enterrement comme elle n’en a peut-être jamais vue.

« Une pression, » dit l’homme. Puis, avec un geste par dessus son épaule, « Et un cola pour lui.

— Vous avez un problème ? » dit le plus grand, en croisant le regard de Jyn.

« Non, » dit-elle, et elle devrait se détourner, mais elle le fixe juste quelques secondes de plus.

Il soutient son regard.

« L’a!cool altère un esprit sain de manière déraisonnable, » dit-il. Son accent lui rappelle un endroit qu’elle a longtemps cherché à oublier. « Je vois que tu t’emploies efficacement à altérer le tien.

— Laisse tomber, Kay. » Sans se départir de son regard noir, elle prend une longue, délicieuse gorgée de son Scotch.

Melshi leur tend leurs boissons, et après un coup d’œil évaluateur vers Jyn, l’homme renfrogné conduit son compagnon à l’écart du bar, pour se tapir dans le coin le plus sombre.

« Ce siège est maudit, putain, » marmonne Melshi, qui jette un regard en coin à Jyn tout en essuyant le comptoir à sa droite.

Elle hausse les épaules. « Parfait. Il sera libre quand mon ami arrivera. »

Melshi relève la tête. « Rook est de retour, alors ? »

En dépit de tout, elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. « Juste pour quelques semaines de permission, » dit-elle, une façon de se rappeler de contenir la joie qui pétille en elle.

« Profite de ce que tu peux, » dit-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand elle arrive à la moitié de son verre, Bodhi apparaît.

Ses épaules sont couvertes de neige, et elle est heureuse, du moins, que sa première image de lui ne soit pas ternie par l’uniforme dissimulé sous sa veste. Elle lui fait signe, excitée comme l’écolière qu’elle n’a jamais été, et saute de son tabouret pour l’étreindre.

Il se dégage et s’approche immédiatement du siège libre. « Tu t’es déjà fait des ennemis ce soir ? » demande-t-il en riant, les yeux pétillants.

Elle hausse les épaules. « Je l’ai gardé pour toi.

— Bien sûr, » rit-il, en se glissant à côté d’elle. Il glisse une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, en tire une fine boîte oblongue. « Désolé pour le retard. J’ai dû m’arrêter pour te prendre quelque chose. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Non, tu n’as pas fait ça.

— Si, je l’ai fait, » dit-il, moqueur.

Avec un soupir, mais de bonne grâce, elle prend la boîte. Ses doigts glissent sur la surface lisse quand elle défait un ruban argenté, et quand soulève le couvercle, elle pousse un hoquet de surprise.

Sur un lit de velours, repose une chaîne en argent.

« Bodhi, dit-elle. Tu n’aurais pas dû.

— Tu as écrit dans ta lettre que ta chaîne s’était rompue, » dit-il, et c’est à peine si elle l’entend. Elle fouille dans sa propre poche, jusqu’à ce que ses doigts se referment sur le cristal brut qui a appartenu à sa mère. C’est le seul souvenir qu’elle s’est jamais accordé. Elle le sort à la lumière. La chaîne convient parfaitement.

« Tu permets, » dit Bodhi, en prenant le cristal et la chaîne. Il glisse la chaîne dans l’anneau qui surmonte la gemme, et elle soulève ses cheveux pour lui permettre de la lui passer autour du cou.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, c’est tout juste si elle parvient à dire à nouveau, « Tu n’aurais vraiment pas dû, » d’une petite voix rauque. Sa main cherche le cristal, revenu à sa place.

Bodhi sourit. « Dis-toi que c’est un cadeau de Noël en avance. »

Elle se racle la gorge, cille. « Mais je ne t’ai rien offert.

— Tu as encore trois semaines, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « J’attends quelque chose de magnifique, pour compenser l’attente.

— Bodhi ! » Elle lui donne un coup dans l’épaule.

Il affiche un large sourire. « Hé - j’ai demandé à deux amis de l’entraînement de nous retrouver ici. J’espère que ça ne te gêne pas. » Voilà une façon d’assécher les larmes imminentes. Elle redirige son énergie dans le maintien d’une expression neutre. « D’autres crétins de l’armée ? Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?

— Arrête ça, Jyn, » dit-il, et il sourit toujours mais son ton s’est légèrement durci.

« C’est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu- » Tiens, les larmes n’étaient pas complètement parties, juste en attente, apparemment. Elle s’éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. « Ce n’est juste pas notre guerre. »

Bodhi évite complètement la mine qu’elle vient de déposer dans la conversation. « Ils vont te plaire, dit-il. Ou Cassian va te plaire, en tout cas. Il m’a aidé à passer mes classes, Jyn. S’il te plaît, sois gentille.

— Très bien, » marmonne-t-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant démonstration de l’attitude opposée. « Mais je ne veux pas m’enliser dans un autre débat sur nos obligations de contribuer à l’effort de guerre-

— Quand vous avez une chance de faire ce qui est juste ? » dit une voix familière, juste derrière elle. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à débattre ? »

Elle sait déjà qui se trouve dans son dos, et elle se tourne, le regard noir, la main levée, prête au combat.

Mais Bodhi l’interrompt.

« Capitaine ! » dit-il, en se levant d’un bond pour une accolade de bienvenue. Il se tourne ensuite vers l’homme le plus grand, ajoute, « Kay, » avec un signe de tête. « Vous avez trouvé l’endroit sans problème ?

— Je ne dirais pas sans problème, » dit Kay, en regardant tout autour, sourcils froncés.

« Il n’aime pas le froid, » dit l’homme renfrogné.

« Au contraire, dit Kay. Je suis plutôt habitué aux basses températures. Ce bar est inhabituellement chaud. Et étouffant.

— Voici Kay, dit Bodhi à Jyn. Tu t’habitueras à lui.

— On s’est rencontrés, » dit Kay en reniflant.

« Jyn se fait des amis partout où elle va, » dit Bodhi, mais sa blague est mince, son rire faible.

L’homme renfrogné se tourne vers elle. « Cassian Andor, » dit-il, quoique Jyn l’avait déjà déduit par elle-même. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

— Moi de même, » dit-elle. Elle prend une autre gorgée de son Scotch, mais est déçue de constater qu’elle l’a savouré un peu trop longtemps ; la glace est en train de le diluer.

Cassian la dévisage, véritable maître de cette expression neutre qu’elle a tenté d’afficher plus tôt, face au cadeau de Bodhi. « Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

À cette révélation, Jyn pivote pour faire face à Bodhi, qui a la tête rentrée entre les épaules et les mains levées, l’air de dire “Qu’est-ce que j’y peux ?”

« Rien de trop intéressant j’espère, » dit-elle, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas grincer des dents.

« Que vous êtes comme une sœur pour lui, » dit Cassian.

C’est gentil. C’est amical.

C’est calculateur, voilà ce que c’est.

Ça doit l’être, parce que Jyn s’adoucit aussitôt, lorsque cela fait resurgir les quelques souvenirs heureux qu’elle a de son enfance à New York, sous la tutelle de - un nom qu’elle ne reconnaît plus. Un nom de _ce_ passé.

Elle examine Cassian plus attentivement cette fois. Propre sur lui, mâchoire tranchante, regard plus tranchant encore. Il voit plus que bien des gens, pense-t-elle ; et elle se jure de rester à l’écart. Ses cheveux sombres sont coupés court, tout comme ceux de Bodhi. (Et bon sang, comme Bodhi a l’air étrange sans ses cheveux longs. Un autre point en défaveur de l’armée, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Elle comptera le moindre d’entre eux.)

Elle offre un demi-sourire à Bodhi, juste pour le tranquilliser, avant de revenir à Cassian. En plissant les yeux, elle descend le reste de son verre avant de le reposer avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme.

« Un autre ? » demande Melshi.

Elle acquiesce, et il l’a déjà prêt à servir.

Elle doit bien avouer qu’elle apprécie Melshi. Ils ne s’étaient pas entendus au début, et c’était peut-être de sa faute à elle, vu l’incident avec la pelle ; mais elle n’avait pas su, à l’époque, qu’ils avaient un ennemi commun. Parfois, dans la rue, les alliances peuvent être troubles. Ils avaient tiré ça au clair, à la fin, et en dehors de ça, il a toujours le meilleur Scotch en réserve. Ça aide.

Kay la regarde de haut - de plus haut encore que ne le requiert sa taille. Elle est maintenant suffisamment habituée à cette attitude pour la reléguer au même rang que les bruits de New York.

« Alors, vous vous entraînez avec Bodhi ? » dit-elle à Cassian.

Celui-ci lui rend son regard sans broncher. « Oui. Techniquement, je supervise son entraînement.

— Il m’a vraiment aidé, Jyn, dit Bodhi. Je n’aurais pas pu finir mes classes sans lui. »

Jyn doit se retenir de rétorquer que peut-être, il serait mieux pour Bodhi qu’il n’ait pas fini ses classes, et l’espace d’une demi-seconde elle reporte le blâme sur Cassian, comme s’il avait recruté Bodhi lui-même, comme s’il avait démarré la guerre.

Mais le regard de Cassian s’adoucit quand il se tourne vers Bodhi et secoue la tête. « Tu l’as fait par toi-même.  »

Elle soupire.

« Merci de veiller sur lui, » dit-elle à Cassian.

Il hausse les épaules. « Comme je l’ai dit. Il a pris soin de lui-même. » Il boit une gorgée de sa bière.

« Y a-t-il des toilettes dans cet établissement ? » demande Kay.

Bodhi rit. « Oui, je vais te montrer. »

Avant que Jyn puisse protester de son abandon, Bodhi et Kay sont perdus dans la foule.

Elle jette un autre regard à Cassian, ne dit rien, et se concentre sur le divertissement.

« Je me rends compte que Bodhi compte beaucoup pour vous, » dit Cassian, en se glissant dans le siège à côté d’elle, à nouveau vacant.

« Oui, dit-elle.

— Il va s’en sortir, vous savez ? »

Elle ricane. « Occupez-vous de vous, okay ?

— Vous pensez qu’on ne devrait pas s’impliquer, » dit-il platement, changeant presque le sujet, même s’il s’agit plutôt d’un tournant vers une direction légèrement différente.

« Je pense que personne ne devrait s’impliquer dans les affaires d’autrui, oui, » dit-elle, aussi courtoisement qu’elle en est capable.

Cassian secoue la tête, laisse échapper un rire moqueur. « Vous êtes Britannique, » dit-il, et elle serre son verre juste un peu plus étroitement à l’implication de tout ce que Bodhi a bien pu lui raconter. Pas comme si son accent ne la trahissait pas. « Vous supportez de voir le drapeau Nazi flotter au dessus de l’Europe ?

— Je suis naturalisée, tranche-t-elle. Fière citoyenne des USA.

— Pourriez-vous voir le drapeau Nazi flotter au dessus de l’Amérique ?

— Ce n’est pas un problème si vous ne levez pas la tête. »

Elle peut sentir la colère irradier de lui quand il se penche vers elle, alors elle lui fait face et lui rend son regard le plus noir. Elle y déverse tout - des émotions qu’elle ne s’est pas laissée aller à éprouver depuis des années, des émotions dont il n’a vraiment pas le droit d’être le témoin, émotions à propos de chacun des pères qui l’ont quittée - et elle tremble sous l’effort qu’il lui faut pour canaliser ces sentiments sans se laisser déborder. Elle tremble parce que tout au fond d’elle, elle sait qu’elle ment, que les mots qu’elle dit trahissent des vérités cachées, et qu’elle n’aime pas l’implication de ce qui arrivera le jour où elle sera forcée de s’y confronter.

Il ne bronche pas. Il ne cille pas.

« Un jour, dit-il, voix calme mais tendue, vous vous réveillerez et vous rendrez compte que ce combat est réel pour vous. Vous aurez un enjeu dans cette bataille.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention d’abandonner mon autonomie pour qu’une stupide tête-brûlée avec un flingue puisse m’ordonner de tuer, » répond-elle entre ses dents. Ses joues sont brûlantes, comme ses yeux.

Il ricane, la regarde de haut en bas, avec un geste vers la jupe et les talons qu’elle a été obligée de porter, faisant partie de son uniforme. « Vous n’avez pas à le faire, » dit-il.

Comme si elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Comme si elle ne s’était pas _déjà_ battue. Elle doit reposer son verre pour s’empêcher de le briser dans son poing.

Il ne fait pas un geste, hausse juste les sourcils. « Tout le monde n’a pas le luxe d’avoir des opinions politiques, dit-elle.

— Certains d’entre nous décident quand même d’agir, » répond-il.

Elle se lève, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le plancher.

« Jyn ! »

La voix de Melshi la fait sursauter et elle se tourne pour le voir penché par dessus le bar.

Son regard dérive vers son verre, à moitié vide. Elle l’attrape et en descend le contenu d’un trait ; c’est gâcher un bon Scotch, mais elle le gâcherait de toute façon. Elle abat le verre sur le comptoir et se retourne vers Cassian.

« Présentez mes excuses à Bodhi, dit-elle. Vous semblez apprécier vous occuper de lui. »

Quelque chose passe dans le regard de Cassian, mais en dehors de ça il ne bouge toujours pas.

Elle hésite, puis ajoute, « Dites-lui que je serai au studio. »

Puis elle tourne les talons pour partir.

« Ça s’appelle un appartement, » dit-il, et elle peut même entendre le rictus dans sa voix. Tant pis pour la neutralité. « En Amérique. »

Elle se fend d’un geste grossier qu’elle _sait_ être américain et s’en va en trombe.

De la scène lui parvient une interprétation plutôt fausse de _I’ll Be Seeing You_ , et elle espère que ce n’est pas une promesse.

Un vent froid la repousse quand elle sort dans la rue. Les flocons moelleux de tout à l’heure ont rétréci, et plutôt que de flotter paresseusement sous les lampes ils virevoltent autour d’elle. Elle regrette d’avoir oublié ses gants, mais elle fourre les mains dans ses poches et carre les épaules.

Elle a descendu la moitié du bloc quand elle entend les cris.

« S’il vous plaît ! »

Elle revient précipitamment sur ses pas, vers une allée. Elle n’est que vaguement consciente que d’autres personnes sortent du _Bonnie_ ; elle se concentre plutôt sur la scène devant elle.

L’allée est sombre, il est difficile d’y voir, mais elle peut au moins distinguer trois silhouettes sombres, proches les unes des autres.

En train de donner des coups de pieds.

Sa main se saisit de sa matraque avant même qu’elle n’y pense.

Et bien qu’elle souhaiterait pouvoir offrir à ces hommes un combat aussi injuste que ce que subit leur victime, elle crie tout de même dans leur direction - pour hâter son soulagement.

« Hé ! »

Un seul d’entre eux se tourne. Il marmonne quelque chose qu’elle ne peut pas entendre avant de reprendre.

Elle s’avance.

« J’ai dit, _hé !_ » crie-t-elle, en l’attrapant par le bras et en le tirant en arrière.

« Va te faire voir, » dit-il, mais elle le repousse d’un uppercut et il titube à reculons.

Tout se passe très vite - sa matraque est déjà sortie et ouvre la danse, puis sa jambe ; elle frappe du poing et du pied et elle évite les coups et tous trois sont à terre dans la minute.

Elle baisse les yeux vers l’homme plaqué au sol. il est plus vieux, et quelque peu secoué, mais il semble qu’elle soit arrivée juste à temps.

« Vous allez bien ? demande-t-elle.

— O- oui, » dit-il. Mais il chancelle quand il essaie de se lever.

Comme l’aide à se redresser, son regard tombe sur l’entrée de l’allée, repère une silhouette qui observe la scène.

À la lumière des réverbères, elle peut clairement voir l’uniforme.

Il se précipite vers eux, l’aide à relever l’homme.

« Il y a une clinique, » dit Jyn tandis qu’ils boitent vers la rue. Elle ignore les grognements à ses pieds. Juste d’autre bruit de fond. « En descendant la rue, après le coin. Je travaille là-bas. »

Cassian hoche la tête.

Comme ils marchent, il se débrouille pour protéger Jyn et l’homme du vent.

Le trajet prend environ quinze minutes, mais il semble durer une vie.

Personne ne parle pendant tout ce temps, pas jusqu’à ce qu’une infirmière les accueille à la porte et demande ce qu’il s’est passé.

Jyn explique ; Cassian reste silencieux tout du long. Et ce n’est qu’après que l’homme a disparu en salle d’examen qu’il ouvre finalement la bouche.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux rien qu’un instant. « Merci pour votre aide, » dit-elle plutôt qu’autre chose.

Il incline la tête sur le côté et semble l’évaluer à nouveau. Puis il marque une pause. « Jyn - vos mains ! »

Ce n’est que quand elle les regarde - rougies, les phalanges fendues et en train de saigner - que la douleur se fait ressentir.

« Ce n’est rien, dit-elle. Je faisais de la boxe, avant.

— Infirmière ! » dit Cassian, en la poussant vers l’endroit d’où a disparu l’homme.

« Ce n’est rien, vraiment, je peux m’en occuper moi-même, » dit-elle.

Une autre infirmière vient à leur rencontre, que Jyn reconnaît.

« Salut, Marlène. »

L’infirmière secoue la tête et soupire. « Encore ? » dit-elle.

Jyn hausse les épaules. « Dirait bien.

— Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? » demande Cassian, tandis qu’ils suivent Marlène dans le couloir.

« Je fais de la boxe, répète Jyn. Bodhi ne vous a pas dit ça ? »

L’ombre d’un sourire joue au coin des lèvres de Cassian. « Je ne peux pas dire que j’ai tout retenu- »

Elle l’interrompt d’un regard.

« Ouais, dit-il. Il se peut qu’il l’ait mentionné. »

Marlène la dirige vers la table d’examen.

« Y a t-il quelque chose que Bodhi ne vous a pas dit ?

— Ah, dit Cassian avec une grimace. Probablement pas.

— Eh bien, » dit Jyn, en prenant bien soin de ne pas tressaillir quand Marlène applique de la pommade sur ses phalanges, « c’est bon à savoir, je suppose.

— Mais vous ne savez rien à mon sujet, » dit-il, et elle est surprise qu’il ne soit pas arrivé à cette conclusion plus tôt, ce déséquilibre implicite dans leur connaissance mutuelle.

« Je suppose que non, dit-elle.

— Je n’arrive pas à croire que Bodhi n’ait rien écrit sur moi, » dit-il, encore avec cette ombre de sourire. Puis il regarde autour de lui, comme réalisant soudain où il se trouve. « Ne devrais-je pas attendre dehors ?

— Ça va, je travaille ici. »

Il jette un regard à Marlène. Elle agite vaguement la main. « Ça va, Jyn travaille ici.

— Il semble... » Il ne termine pas sa phrase, sous le regard de Jyn. Puis il rit, pour de bon. « Soyez juste heureuse que Kay ne soit pas ici. Il aurait quelque chose à dire à propos du protocole et de l’hygiène. »

Une remarque mordante vient à l’esprit de Jyn, mais elle la retient, réfléchit. « Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

— Ouais, » dit-il, en regardant l’infirmière bander les mains de Jyn. « Depuis que je- » Maintenant il hésite. « Depuis que j’ai rejoint l’armée. Quand j’avais quinze ans. » Il jette un autre regard à Marlène et tousse. « Dix-sept ans, bien sûr. »

Le sourire de Jyn se glisse sur son visage ; il y a quelque chose de triste là-dedans, bien sûr, mais Cassian lui avait semblé un peu trop droit dans ses bottes jusqu’à maintenant, et elle aime l’idée de - quelque chose de plus. « Dix-sept ans, dit-elle. Bien sûr.

— Quand ma mère est morte, » offre-t-il, en baissant légèrement la tête. Peut-être est-ce une admission trop vulnérable, même pour la salle d’examen d’une clinique.

Marlène les sauve tous deux. « Fini, dit-elle.

— Merci, Mar, » dit Jyn en descendant de la table.

« Essaie de ne pas les rouvrir, dit Marlène.

— Je ne promets rien, dit Jyn. On peut y aller ?

— Ouais, dit Marlène avec un soupir. Tu connais le chemin.

— Il n’y a pas des papiers- »

À ces mots Jyn et Marlène dévisagent Cassian, qui lève les mains. « Très bien, très bien. »

Le silence est porteur d’une nouvelle ambiance, quand ils repartent vers le bar.

« Il ne neige pas comme ça, » dit-il, avec un geste en l’air. La neige tombe à nouveau en flocons paresseux. « Pas en Californie.

— Bodhi dit que de la cendre tombe du ciel parfois.

— Ce n’est pas comme de la neige. » Il sourit. « Pas du tout. Pas comme ça. C’est- presque paisible.

— Hmm, dit-elle. Je n’ai jamais remarqué avant.

— C’est agréable, dit-il.

— Ouais. » Elle sourit. « C’est vrai. » Comme ils approchent de la porte elle marque une pause. « Écoutez, ne disons pas à Bodhi- »

La porte manque de cogner le bras tendu de Jyn avant qu’elle ne le replie vivement. « Jyn ! » dit la personne qui en sort. « Où étais-tu passée ! »

Kay suit derrière Bodhi, l’air toujours aussi grincheux.

« On a juste décidé d’aller prendre l’air, » dit Cassian. Ses yeux se posent sur les mains de Jyn ; elle saisit ce qu’il veut dire, et les fourre dans ses poches.

« Ouaip, dit-elle. Une simple neige dans la balade. »

Bodhi plisse les yeux, la fixe un moment, puis Cassian. En dépit du froid, elle sent ses joues rougir.

« Sûr... » dit-il. Son regard s’attarde sur les joues rouges de Jyn, jusqu’à ce qu’il se tourne vers Cassian. Alors toute son attitude change.

« Sûr, dit-il encore. Juste une simple _balade_ dans la _neige_. Ensemble. »

Maintenant il rayonne, et Jyn écarquille les yeux quand elle se rend compte que sa langue a fourché, et comment il perçoit son embarras. « Non - Bodhi ! Ce n’est pas-

— Je n’ai rien dit, dit-il. Je n’ai rien dit _du tout_ sur le fait que tu as l’air d’avoir terriblement chaud par ce froid.

— Bodhi. Rook, menace-t-elle.

— Cassian, dit Kay, Je t’ai prévenu quant aux effets de l’alcool et des décisions impulsives.

— Quoi ? » Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle l’a rencontré, Cassian semble totalement pris au dépourvu. « Kay- »

Mais Jyn sait comment gérer cette situation comme le ferait n’importe quelle bonne amie - ou sœur.

Elle lance une grosse boule de neige sur Bodhi.

« Hé ! » s’exclame-t-il en riant, quand les flocons blanc s’éparpillent autour de lui. « Il faut d’abord proprement déclarer- » Une nouvelle boule le frappe.

« Bien visé, Andor, » dit Jyn avec un grand sourire.

Ils terminent la soirée dans Central Park, et des dizaines de boules de neige sont lancées entre eux tous (même Kay participe, quoiqu’à contrecœur), et plus tard, quand Jyn se glisse dans son lit, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que peut-être, parfois, il y a des choses qui valent la peine de lutter pour elles.

Et parfois un lancer de boule de neige bien ajusté est bien agréable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ (Down in the depths) on the ninetieth floor, chanson de Cole Porter (1936)  
> ² Ongle, ou clou. Dans les deux cas, ça n'évoque rien de sympathique


	2. 1940

S’il y a un rythme aux pas de Jyn, ce n’est que le rythme de la ville, le tempo de ses habitants, la vivacité de leurs pas même à l’approche de l’hiver. C’est une nouvelle décade, une nouvelle ère, inaugurée par une meilleure économie, un rêve du futur offert par la deuxième année de la Foire Internationale. Et même si elle est fermée depuis maintenant deux mois, ce sentiment persiste.

Et pour une fois, Jyn s’y accorde pleinement.

Du jazz émane du _Woe Bonnie_ , gai et dynamique et complètement dépourvu de l’esprit de son nom. Une autre fois Jyn aurait roulé des yeux et en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Melshi, mais il se trouve que son humeur est au jazz aujourd’hui, ou du moins à ce genre de jazz, remuant et dansant.

Elle s’installe au bar, battant la mesure du pied tandis qu’elle attend Melshi.

« Les gars reviennent aujourd’hui ? »

Elle tourne vivement la tête en direction du bar, à l’opposé de la porte, pour trouver Melshi qui la fixe de l’autre côté du comptoir.

À sa moue, rien moins que sincère, il faut bien l’admettre, il hausse les épaules. « Tu as vérifié la porte quatre fois avant que je vienne.

— Si tu avais vu que j’étais là, dit-elle, pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?

— Oh, bon sang, Erso, » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il attrape tout de même un verre.

Il a raison, bien sûr, et elle déteste ses facultés d’observation. Mais cela fait toute une année qu’elle n’a pas vu Bodhi, et les lettres ne compensent pas son absence, peu importe la quantité qui emplit sa boîte aux lettres. Une fois par semaine, il couvre deux feuilles de papier, recto verso, de mots tassés, tracés nettement à l’encre noire. Elle ne peut pas écrire assez vite pour répondre à toutes ses lettres, et elle ne sait pas où il trouve tous les mots. Mais il les trouve, et elle les lit. Même si elle ne répond pas à toutes les lettres, elle les lit toutes.

Elle lit les lettres de Cassian, aussi. 

Elle est prise par surprise quand elle ouvre sa boîte aux lettres, se saisit d’une enveloppe familière, et y trouve le nom de Cassian Andor, gribouillé en lettres cursives, d’une calligraphie étonnamment belle, meilleure encore que la sienne.

Elle passe plus de temps qu’il n’est raisonnable à contempler cette enveloppe, à envisager de l’ouvrir alors que ses doigts restent immobiles.

 _Que pourrait-il bien avoir à me dire ?_ se demande-t-elle, et pendant une seconde, elle craint une longue dissertation sur la guerre. Ses doigts se glissent sous le rabat, décollant gentiment le papier, avec précaution pour ne pas le déchirer, et durant tout ce temps elle rédige une rebuffade dans sa tête.

Elle est n’est absolument pas préparée à ce qu’elle trouve.

Juste une carte de 10 centimètres sur 15, moins de la moitié des feuilles qu’utilise Bodhi, plus d’espace vide que d’écriture.

 _Chère Jyn. J’espère que cette lettre te trouve en bonne santé. Je ne peux pas dire que le froid me manque, mais un incendie fait rage et il a neigé de la cendre aujourd’hui. Je pense à toi. Chaleureuses salutations, Cassian_.

Ce n’est rien. Juste une lettre à une connaissance. Elle en est venue à comprendre, durant les quelques semaines qu’ils ont passées tous ensemble l’an dernier, que Cassian pouvait compter ses amis - ses vrais amis, proches - parmi les personnes avec lesquelles ils étaient assis.(Elle ne peut pas nier que cela évoque quelque chose de familier.)

Et c’est stupide, parce qu’elle c’est à peine si elle le connaît, à peine si elle _l’apprécie_ , mais cette petite carte la réchauffe, autant que les lettres de Bodhi.

Alors elle la relit.

Et elle la garde.

Et elle y répond. 

Toujours brièvement, toujours formellement, parce que qu’a-t-elle à raconter ? Très peu, et face à cette vérité elle garde la lettre toute une semaine, adressée et timbrée et prenant de la place dans son carnet, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, elle prenne le taureau par les cornes, se rende jusqu’à la boîte aux lettres, et y jette la lettre avant d’avoir le temps de s’en empêcher. (Elle passe tout le reste de la semaine à le regretter et à appréhender - eh bien, le reste de sa vie, à vrai dire, parce qu’elle craint autant la possibilité de recevoir une réponse que celle de n’en recevoir aucune, et ne pas recevoir de réponse est sûrement ce qui l’attend.)

Trois lettres lui parviennent de Bodhi, qui mentionnent Cassian avec désinvolture, mais ne révèlent rien sur sa lettre ou leur correspondance.

Juste au moment où elle décide qu’elle a été stupide, qu’on ne l’y prendra plus, que ses deux pères et toutes les tragédies de sa vie l’ont mieux préparée que ça, une seconde lettre arrive.

Tout aussi courte que la première.

Tout aussi chaleureuse. 

Son doigt trace les pleins et les déliés, et elle sourit.

Et elle répond.

Leurs lettres restent courtes et formelles, des événements futiles de leur journée qui ne veulent rien dire, pas dans le grand tableau que peint le monde extérieur. 

« Ce n’est _rien_ , » insiste-t-elle quand Bodhi arrive au bar, et qu’il confesse qu’il sait qu’ils s’écrivent.

Ce n’est rien qui soit digne de tirer un ricanement à Bodhi, mais c’est pourtant ce qui arrive, quand elle proteste. Elle se débarrasse de sa suggestion en changeant le sujet.

« Alors, tu veux piloter ? » demande-t-elle.

Bodhi voit clair dans son jeu, mais il veut effectivement piloter et il veut en parler, alors il cède.

Elle écoute aussi attentivement qu’elle le peut, se refrénant d’exprimer toute sorte de découragement, peu importe à quel point l’envie bouillonne en elle.

« ...mais il faudra me transférer, » dit-il, quand elle l’occulte officiellement et complètement. 

Bodhi suit son regard jusqu’à la porte, remarque Cassian et Kay, et leur fait signe.

Elle se rend compte alors qu’elle n’a pas proprement paniqué au sujet de cette réunion. (Parce qu’elle n’y a pas vraiment pensé, ça ne lui est pas du tout venu à l’esprit ; et c’est entièrement la raison pour laquelle elle est prise au dépourvu quand elle le voit passer la porte, le visage rougi par le froid, et pourquoi son sourire rebelle la trahit, prenant le pas sur la moue qu’elle arbore par défaut.)

« En effet. Ce n’est rien, » répète Bodhi avec un rire moqueur, mais elle l’entend à peine.

Parce qu’elle lui a écrit, oui, mais elle ne le connaît que de l’autre côté d’un mur de papier et d’encre, et elle n’a jamais vu les grimaces qu’il fait quand il écrit - s’il en fait. Elle n’a jamais vu s’il passe des jours à réfléchir sur un mot en particulier, s’il se torture pour savoir comment signer, s’il jette de nombreux brouillons au panier.

Si le sourire de Jyn tremble un peu quand il approche, se penche pour une étreinte maladroite, c’est évidemment parce que les muscles de son visage sont inaccoutumés à une telle expression.

« Hello, Jyn, » dit-il quand ils se séparent. Le bar est suffisamment bondé pour qu’il ne s’éloigne pas trop, et elle doit lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu as l’air en forme, dit-elle.

— Toi aussi, » répond-il.

Et c’est tout.

Bon sang où est passé son verre ?

« Deux bières, un Scotch et un cola, » dit Melshi derrière elle, et en effet, les quatre boissons sont sur le comptoir.

« T’as mis le temps, grommelle-t-elle.

— Tu as commandé pour nous ? » demande Cassian, déconcerté, en tendant le cola à Kay. 

Elle soupire. « Non. Melshi aime juste frimer.

— Comment tu as su qu’on arrivait ? » lui demande Bodhi.

Jyn toise Melshi du regard, mais en dépit de l’incident avec la pelle, il n’a jamais vraiment eu peur d’elle. Il la respecte, bien sûr. Mais il n’a pas peur.

« Jyn Erso ne sourit que pour certaines personnes, » dit-il avec un large sourire. Mais il est suffisamment occupé pour ne pas s’attarder, alors elle jette des regards cinglants à son dos, pas fâchée du tout de le voir s’en aller.

« Ne restons pas ici, dit-elle.

— Partir maintenant ? » dit Kay, sans même se fendre d’un quelconque salut amical. « Nous n’avons même pas commencé nos verres.

— C’est bon de te voir, Kay, » dit-elle. Elle sirote son Scotch. Ça l’a toujours réchauffée jusqu’au tréfonds d’elle-même, mais pour la première fois, l’effet est presque suffocant. « Je veux dire après cette tournée, ajoute-t-elle.

— Pour aller où ? demande Bodhi.

— Il y a un nouveau club qui a ouvert au coin de la rue, » dit-elle.

Il incline la tête, la dévisage. « Danser ?

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Il la fixe, puis elle doit repousser la main qu’il est venu poser sur son front.

« Cassian ? dit-elle. Tu es avec moi ?

— Jusqu’au bout, » dit-il, et peut-être a-t-elle juste chaud parce que le bar est plein, et qu’il s’est approché d’elle.

« Tu détestes danser, dit Kay.

— Non, ce n’est pas vrai, dit Cassian.

— Tu as décliné une invitation à danser la semaine dernière.

— Il serait inapproprié de ma part de fraterniser avec les recrues.

— Tu leur as spécifiquement dit que tu détestes danser.

— M’en souviens pas, » marmonne Cassian, mais Jyn rit.

« Tu es à New York, dit-elle. Quel meilleur endroit pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

— _Qui_ êtes-vous ? » dit Bodhi.

#

« Danser ? Vraiment ? » dit Bodhi, comme ils avancent le long de la rue gelée. Mais l’alcool poursuit son chemin dans les veines de Jyn, et sa tête flotte, de manière non caractéristique pour n’avoir bu qu’un verre, et ce rythme continue d’agiter ses pieds.

Elle ne lui reproche pas sa confusion, ne peut être surprise à son expression perplexe.

Elle ne comprend pas vraiment, elle non plus.

Mais elle s’est réveillée ainsi ce matin. Un sentiment qu’elle ne peut pas exactement nommer - un mot qui lui reste sur le bout de la langue - s’est peu à peu fait jour en elle, quelque chose de nouveau et de léger et de frais, la prenant par surprise, la submergeant. Elle a trop longtemps regardé l’horizon sombre que le soleil avait quitté, et il s’est levé derrière elle, la réchauffant de ses rayons, et elle s’est enfin tournée pour le regarder.

C’est de l’espoir.

Et elle ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué ce changement.

Mais c’est bien agréable.

Alors elle hausse les épaules et offre à Bodhi un demi-sourire. « Franchement ? » dit-elle à voix basse, et ils sont en train de marcher devant Cassian et Kay, aussi ont-ils un semblant d’intimité. « Je ne suis pas sûre. C’est juste - l’ambiance de la ville, je suppose. »

Il renâcle. « Bien sûr. L’ambiance de la ville. Donc tu te sens toujours comme ça, maintenant ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

Il la dévisage pendant encore quelques pas, attendant quelque sorte d’explication ; elle n’en a aucune à donner et détourne le regard.

« Eh bien, dit finalement Bodhi. Je suis content que tu aies l’air heureuse. De quoi qu’il s’agisse. »

Ses mots sont doux et bien intentionnés, et dérivent à la limite de sa joie, mais finissent tout de même par tomber, chuter, jusqu’au siège de peurs présentes depuis longtemps. Et ce qu’elle entend à demi-mot est un avertissement : sa joie, d’où qu’elle vienne, l’abandonnera.

Ça ne dure pas.

Ils atteignent le dancing, une envolée de jazz se précipite au devant d’eux quand ils ouvrent les portes, et la nuit commence.

#

Ils dansent.

Il y a une certaine gêne, au début. En dépit de son engagement premier, Cassian choisit de ne pas danser, se paie un autre verre, et reste avec Kay près du mur, à regarder.

Alors Jyn danse avec Bodhi. Elle danse avec d’autres qui prennent la relève, et jamais plus d’une chanson avec le même partenaire.

Se battre a toujours été une danse pour elle, et le swing, avec ses pas à contretemps, ses _flips_ et ses portés, l’attire comme aucune autre danse. Elle est chez elle au combat, sur le ring, et la danse pourrait aussi bien être sa résidence secondaire, comme semblent en avoir tant de New Yorkais privilégiés. La plupart des nuits son boulot, ses factures, et son humeur générale la tiennent éloignée des clubs, mais elle doit trouver quelque chose pour s’occuper quand la salle de gym est fermée et qu’elle veut _bouger_.

Ainsi donc, avec suffisamment d’une expérience minimale et d’un talent naturel, elle a appris à se sentir à l’aise sur la piste de danse.

Danser avec des étrangers ne la dérange pas, elle y est habituée, elle préfère ça. Préfère savoir à l’avance quand ils partiront, selon la cadence de la chanson. Elle peut compter sur l’accord final puis poursuivre sa route et n’être jamais laissée en arrière. 

C’est ainsi qu’elle peut s’épanouir.

Elle s’épanouit, maintenant, portée par cet espoir nouveau qui la parcourt, et son partenaire actuel pourrait bien être le meilleur jusque là. Il connaît des mouvements techniques à n’en plus finir, peut la porter et la balancer et la faire tourner, et elle aime ça. Leur chanson se termine, et elle tournoie une dernière fois, jusqu’à ce que la trompette beugle une dernière note, et elle se trouve en train de finir sa pirouette tout droit dans - Cassian.

« Puis-je avoir l’honneur ? » demande-t-il.

(C’est bien trop soutenu et complètement inutile et elle pense à quel point ça a été _agréable_ , de danser avec des hommes dont elle n’aura jamais à connaître les noms. Et à quel point Cassian va être gauche, grand et dégingandé et trop traditionnel pour une danse comme celle-ci.)

Mais son partenaire hausse les épaules, parce qu’il est prêt à poursuivre son chemin, lui aussi. Cassian fronce les sourcils en le regardant s’éloigner avant de se tourner vers Jyn.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de demander, clarifie-t-elle. Juste à danser. »

Cassian se fend d’un sourire penaud. Aucun des deux ne dit plus rien tandis que la chanson suivante commence. La batterie marque un rythme régulier pendant qu’ils se regardent ; mais les autres dansent déjà et ils doivent bouger. Ils avancent l’un vers l’autre au même moment, juste quand la trompette fait son entrée.

Et ils sont partis.

Ils commencent par le plus facile, les pas fondamentaux, pieds vers l’extérieur, virevoltes prudentes. 

Cassian Andor apprend vite.

Il serait ridicule de dire qu’il est aussi bon que ses autres partenaires, mais il a le rythme et il a la grâce, quand il est en confiance, et il a certainement les capacités physiques.

Ils accélèrent la cadence. Pas plus rapides, pirouettes plus rapides, _duck unders_ , portés, la musique accélère et il la soulève, la fait voltiger - et aucune catastrophe ne se produit.

Ils marquent une pause et sourient et partagent leur petit succès, puis reprennent le mouvement, en rythme, à l’unisson.

Non, Cassian n’a pas toutes les compétences techniques de ses autres partenaires, mais elle ne s’est jamais sentie autant en accord avec quelqu’un.

Trois, cinq, dix chansons s’écoulent. 

Et elle se rend compte qu’elle _sourit_.

Des pieds endoloris et une gorge asséchée se rappellent simultanément à leur bon souvenir ; ils se fraient un chemin hors de la piste de danse, en sueur et les joues rouges et un peu étourdis.

Ils trouvent Kay au bar, en train d’élever la voix tandis qu’il articule quelque chose à propos des ordinateurs digitaux comparés aux analogues, mais qui s’interrompt quand il aperçoit Cassian.

« Comme c’est gentil à vous de revenir, » dit-il. Il continue de siroter ce que Jyn pense bien n’être que son second cola de la soirée. « En tant qu’ami je crois qu’il est de mon intérêt de te prévenir, dit-il à Cassian. Tu avais l’air ridicule. »

Cassian ne répond pas, si ce n’est en levant les yeux au ciel et en écartant Kay pour héler le barman.

L’homme avec qui Kay discutait profite de la distraction pour filer.

« Où est Bodhi ? » demande Jyn.

Kay a un petit rire moqueur. « Disparu au combat, » dit-il avec un geste vers le milieu de la piste de danse.

Cassian commande à boire pour eux deux, puis s’en va à la recherche des toilettes, laissant Jyn et Kay se regarder l’un l’autre dans un silence gêné uniquement brisé quand Kay aspire le fond de son soda.

« Donc, qu’est-ce que tu as contre la danse ? » demande Jyn, non par intérêt mais plus avec une envie taquine de l’ennuyer.

« Rien du tout, dit-il sèchement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as contre _Cassian_ qui danse, alors ? » dit-elle.

Il plisse les yeux, sans toutefois vraiment la regarder. Et il ne répond pas.

« J’essaie juste de faire la conversation, » marmonne-t-elle, mains crispées autour de son whisky, résistant à l’envie de descendre son verre d’un trait, là maintenant, en se rappelant combien elle aime à le savourer.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cancaner dans le dos de mon ami devrait être le sujet choisi, dit-il en reniflant.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Je suppose qu’on pourrait reprendre ta discussion sur les ordinateurs. Je t’en prie, éclaire moi sur les voies du futur. »

Il ricane. « Tu serais dépassée. »

Elle pourrait protester, elle pourrait faire référence aux travaux de son père, à ceux de sa mère, à ses propres travaux. Mais elle ne mord pas à l’hameçon.

(Il y a des sujets dont elle aimerait mieux ne pas discuter, elle aussi.)

Elle hausse juste les épaules.

C’est bien, le silence. Ça lui va.

Elle savoure son verre et regarde la foule en train de danser.

« Ce n’est pas lui, dit Kay après quelque temps. Ce n’est pas son genre. Il déteste danser. » Il marque une pause. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le fait.

— Peut-être que tu ne sais pas tout à son sujet. »

Il lui jette un regard noir, comme si elle l’avait accusé de ne pas savoir combien font deux plus deux. « Je connais Cassian Andor. Je l’ai connu quand il avait quinze ans. »

Elle réfléchit à cette déclaration. « Quand il s’est enrôlé dans l’armée.

— Oui, quand il - non. » Kay secoue la tête. « C’est - ce n’est pas là qu’il s’est engagé. » Il la dévisage intensément. « Comment sais-tu ça ?

— Il me l’a dit.

— Il _te_ l’a dit ? Quand ?

— L’an dernier.

— Oh, bien sûr, dit Kay. Cassian Andor a dit à une parfaite étrangère qu’il a menti sur son âge quand il s’est engagé. » Il commence à élever la voix, prend de la vitesse. « Je suppose qu’il s’est confié à toi, aussi, t’a tout raconté sur la mort de sa mère, sur comment son père est mort avant ça, t’a tout raconté sur la manifestation et sur comment il avait abandonné sa famille et comment Cassian a dû s’occuper d’eux au milieu de la Grande Dépression. Je suppose qu’il - »

Il serait sage de la part de Jyn de lui suggérer de stopper, au lieu d’exposer les détails personnels de la vie de son ami, ou de lui dire de baisser la voix, parce qu’il est sur le point de faire une scène.

Mais Jyn n’est pas toujours sage, ou du moins, elle ne choisit pas toujours de l’être.

« Et qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, si c’est le cas ? » (Ce n’est pas le cas. Bien sûr que non.)

Kay se contente de la fixer, comme si son cerveau avait subi un court-circuit.

Avant que Jyn ait le temps de penser à autre chose qu’elle puisse dire, Cassian apparaît.

« Heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle.

— Désolé pour l’attente. » Il prend sa bière. « La file d’attente était longue. » Il boit une gorgée. « J’espère que vous avez trouvé un sujet de discussion pendant que je n’étais pas là.

— Oh, _des tas_ , » dit Kay. 

Cassian hausse un sourcil. « Kay, dit-il. Je te l’ai dit plus tôt. Si tu ne veux pas être ici, tu peux retourner à l’hôtel. »

Kay se renfrogne. « Quelqu’un doit veiller sur toi.

— Je vais bien, Kay, » dit Cassian.

Le regard de Kay va de Cassian à Jyn, s’attarde légèrement sur elle. « Quelqu’un doit s’assurer que tu ne t’attires pas d’ennuis. »

Il incline la tête vers Jyn quand il dit “ennuis”. Elle fronce les sourcils, ses doigts se crispent sur son verre.

Cassian pose une main sur son épaule.

« Il n’y a pas d’ennuis ici, dit-il. Retourne à l’hôtel. »

Kay continue de les regarder l’un et l’autre juste un moment, puis jette les mains dans les airs. « De quoi je me mêle ? » dit-il, en battant en retraite vers le vestiaire.

Cassian regarde son dos.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demande-t-il, quand Kay est hors de portée d’oreille.

Jyn prend une longue gorgée de son whisky. Puis hausse les épaules. « Tu penses que je suis une criminelle ?

— Quoi ? C’est ce dont vous deux -

— Non, » dit-elle avec un soupir.

Cassian incline la tête sur le côté.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit sur moi ? » laissent-ils échapper tous les deux en même temps.

Ils clignent des yeux, surpris. Puis, toujours en même temps, ils émettent un petit rire plus embarrassé qu’amusé, et détournent le regard, avant de se faire face à nouveau.

« Toi d’abord, » dit Cassian avec un geste de sa bouteille.

« Qu’est-ce que Bodhi t’a dit sur moi ? demande Jyn.

— On n’a pas déjà fait ça l’an dernier ? demande-t-il.

— Je ne - »

Cassian lève une main. « Je te l’ai dit. Probablement tout. »

Jyn soupire. Un box se libère non loin, alors elle le désigne d’un geste et il s’y glissent ensemble.

« Ça ressemble bien à Bodhi, admet-elle.

— Il n’y met pas de malice, » dit Cassian.

Elle acquiesce. « Je sais. » Elle le regarde. « Alors tu es au courant pour Saw ?

— Oui. » Il lui rend son regard. « Jyn, ça ne - Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde, à l’époque. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour survivre. »

Elle aurait pu dire, même si Kay ne lui avait pas résumé la vie de Cassian dans une diatribe d’une minute, elle peut dire par la douceur de son regard qu’il a traversé les mêmes épreuves, qu’il sait, qu’il comprend.

« Mon père est parti quand j’avais huit ans, » dit-elle, et l’expression de Cassian ne change pas, alors elle sait que Bodhi lui a dit ça aussi. Mais _elle_ n’a pas tout dit à Bodhi, aussi sait-elle qu’il n’a pas entendu ce qu’elle est sur le point de lui dire. « C’était un scientifique, un spécialiste de l’armement au Danemark, quand il a été recruté. Par les Allemands. Pendant la Grande Guerre. Il a essayé d’en partir, après, il a essayé de s’installer en Grande Bretagne et de laisser tout ça derrière lui. Mais une nuit, un homme avec qui il avait travaillé est venu et - et - » 

Cassian lui prend la main, et elle ne le repousse pas.

Elle se racle la gorge. « Eh bien. Il travaille pour eux, toujours. Encore. »

La compréhension se fait jour dans les yeux de Cassian.

« Je ne - je ne peux vraiment pas - Je ne pourrais vraiment pas supporter de voir ce drapeau flotter, nulle part, » dit-elle doucement, en détachant les yeux de Cassian pour regarder son verre, la table, ses mains pâles qui tremblent.

« Tu as déjà tant perdu, » dit-il. Elle ne se rappelle pas quand il est arrivé si près d’elle.

« C’est vrai.

— Je pensais ce que j’ai dit l’an dernier, dit-il. Bodhi est génial. Et il fera un grand pilote. Tout ira bien pour lui.

— Ouais. » Elle détourne les yeux, laisse sa frange - déjà libérée de ses barrettes - tomber autour de son visage, et s’essuie les yeux de sa main libre. « Hé, » dit-elle, tentant de se dérider, regardant à nouveau vers lui. « Je croyais qu’on était venus ici pour passer un bon moment.

— C’est le cas, dit-il. Je veux dire, pas pour ça - nous n’avons pas à parler de ça. » Il relâche soudainement la main de Jyn, comme si la sienne avait agi de son propre chef et qu’il ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant. « Tu veux encore danser ?

— Non, dit-elle. Non, ça va, je crois que j’ai juste besoin d’un peu d’air frais. »

#

Ils trouvent Bodhi, lui disent au revoir puisqu’il est toujours décidé à danser, et Jyn promet de le retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

Tandis qu’ils marchent vers le parc, une fine neige commence à tomber.

« Voyez-vous ça, dit Cassian en tendant la main. Une simple neige dans la balade. »

Elle soupire, mais sourit. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai dit ça.

— Mets-ça sur le compte de la perte de sang.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle, levant le menton, acquiesçant. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu te _souviennes_ de ça. »

Il hausse les épaules. « C’était une bonne soirée. Enfin, certains moments. Ceux où on ne se disputait pas, et où tu n’étais pas en train de casser la figure à des voyous dans une allée.

— Les moments où tu ne te faisais pas bombarder de boules de neige ? dit-elle en souriant. Ils n’ont pas été nombreux. »

Il rit. « Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas prendre part à l’effort de guerre, dit-il avec légèreté. Tu pourrais en finir à toi toute seule. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais éclate tout de même d’un rire sonore. « Ce ne serait pas équitable.

— Ouais. »

Ils atteignent le parc et continuent de marcher en silence, regardent la neige dériver et s’amasser sur l’herbe autour d’eux.

« Il m’a dit pour ton père, » dit Jyn, les yeux rivés sur la lumière orange de la lampe au loin devant. Derrière , le ciel nuageux reflète la lumière de la neige, et prend la même teinte orangée. « C’est ça, ce que m’a dit Kay.

— Ah, » dit Cassian en regardant le trottoir devant eux, pour voir s’il n’y a pas de glace, pour voir leurs pieds marcher en parfaite harmonie, même s’ils ne sont plus en train de danser. « Je suppose qu’on est quittes alors.

— Que s’est-il passé ? »

Cassian soupire et enfonce les mains plus profondément dans ses poches. « Pas de chance. »

Elle se tourne pour le voir, mais il continue de regarder droit devant.

« Ma famille - _papá_ , _mamá_ , mes oncles et tantes - on travaillait tous dans une ferme. » Ils marque une pause, et ils font quelques pas en silence, faisant craquer la neige sous leurs chaussures. « On était nombreux et la paye était merdique et les conditions de vie encore pires. » Il secoue la tête, laisse échapper un rire sans joie, amer. « Nous ne savions même pas à quel point ça allait empirer. Papa a aidé à organiser une manifestation et il est parti. Mais on ne pouvait - on ne pouvait pas se permettre de cesser le travail. » Il se racle la gorge. « Un flic est venu, le lendemain de la manifestation. Il a dit que c’était un accident exceptionnel, mais… je... »

Les mains de Jyn tressaillent, elle voudrait prendre les siennes, comme il l’a fait pour elle, mais les mains de Cassian sont emprisonnées dans sa veste.

« J’avais dix ans, » dit-il enfin. Elle regarder sa respiration spiraler dans l’air froid. « Le jour où j’ai commencé à travailler.

— Oh... »

Il se tourne finalement pour la regarder, et elle voit dans ses yeux quelque chose de si familier que c’en est douloureux. Elle tremble, et veut détourner le regard, mais en est incapable.

« Alors, » dit-il, brisant le silence, reprenant leur marche en avant. « J’ai rejoint l’armée dès que j’ai pu. C’était le seul moyen pour avoir de quoi vivre. Et ça, euh, ça m’a protégé d’un rapatriement.

— Tu n’es pas-

— La famille de ma mère vit ici depuis près d’un siècle, dit-il. Vivait sur ces terres avant qu’elles ne deviennent territoire des États Unis. Ça ne comptait pas. »

Elle hoche légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Je ne pense pas que c’est ce que tu avais en tête, dit-il, quand tu as parlé de prendre l’air.

— J’ai posé la question, » dit-elle. Elle penche la tête d’un côté, reprend l’écoute de leur pas dans la neige, la contemplation des larges flocons de neige qui tombent lentement autour d’eux, des nuages formés par leurs respiration dans la nuit froide. « Pourquoi vouloir se battre pour ce pays ?

— Je ne me battrais pas pour nous, » dit-il rapidement, sans hésitation, comme s’il s’agissait simplement d’une réponse qu’il a toute prête en attendant qu’on lui pose la question. « Je me battrais pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre pour eux-mêmes. »

Elle acquiesce, et cela, elle le comprend parfaitement. Il le sait.

« Nous allons entrer en guerre, dit-elle. Roosevelt penche dans cette direction.

— Oui. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

— Tu dois être occupé, dit-elle, avec toutes les recrues qui viennent s’entraîner.

— Oui. »

Elle pousse un profond soupir. « Une mobilisation en temps de paix.

— C’est malin, dit-il. Ça nous donne du temps pour nous préparer. »

Elle opine.

Que va-t-elle faire ? Quand viendra la déclaration de guerre ? Elle peut entendre la voix de Saw dans sa tête. Qui la presse de se battre. Elle l’a ignoré si longtemps, mais plus ils approchent d’une autre guerre avec l’Europe, plus il paraît fort, vient ébranler la porte de ce coffre qu’elle a scellé.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » dit-il.

Elle est si surprise à cette question qu’elle rit. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas quasiment révélé leurs âmes l’un à l’autre ; encore pratiquement des étrangers, et ils ont confessé certains de leurs secrets les plus sombres. « Je pense qu’on a dépassé ce stade, Capitaine.

— Pourquoi m’avoir répondu ? »

Elle s’arrête net. Si elle avait pensé être surprise avant…

Il fait encore quelques pas avant de le remarquer et se retourne, étalant de ses pieds la neige sur le pavé.

« Pourquoi m’avoir écrit ? »

Ils se dévisagent, à court de mots, ni l’un ni l’autre n’étant prêt à rompre l’équilibre, à faire le premier pas vers un monde plus léger. Tous les deux savent, en partie, au fond d’eux, que quelque chose flotte entre eux, qui pourrait les emporter, leur apprendre à voler. Mais ils ne sont pas des rêveurs, avec la tête dans les nuages, et les nouvelles de la guerre pèsent lourdement sur leurs épaules. Et tomber d’une telle hauteur fait mal ; ils arborent ce genre de bleus depuis leur enfance.

« C’est bon de te voir, Jyn, dit-il enfin. Il se fait tard. Laisse-moi te raccompagner. »

Elle acquiesce, incapable de communiquer verbalement. Ils se taisent jusqu’à l’arrivée devant son appartement.

« À bientôt, Cassian, » dit-elle.

Debout sur le perron, elle est plus grande que lui pour une fois, et il lève la tête vers elle. Elle a conscience, pour une raison quelconque, de la façon dont la lampe derrière sa tête auréole son visage. Et de la façon dont la lumière brille dans les yeux de Cassian, un écho orange au soleil levant de son espoir.

« Bonne nuit, Jyn. »

Jyn a toujours eu l’esprit pratique, a toujours gardé les pieds à terre. 

Mais pour la première fois dans sa vie depuis qu’elle a eu huit ans, elle regarde par sa fenêtre vers le ciel gris orangé, et partage l’émerveillement de Bodhi lié au vol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Une note sur l’histoire de Cassian 
> 
>  
> 
> Dans les années 20, des ouvriers agricoles mexicains et mexicain-américains étaient recrutés par les propriétaires de fermes aux États Unis parce qu’ils les pensaient capables de tolérer des conditions de vie plus difficiles. Ils étaient payés considérablement moins que les ouvriers blancs américains, et au bout d’un temps le Mexique demanda aux propriétaires de fournir des contrats légaux pour tous les ouvriers mexicains. Les U.S. répondirent en renforçant la frontière. (Soit dit en passant, nouveau siècle, même problèmes) Dans les années 30, des réfugiés du Middle-West inondèrent le marché du travail, rendant plus difficile encore la quête de travail pour les ouvriers. Face au blâme et à la discrimination, les ouvriers mexicains et mexicain-américains organisèrent des grèves pour protester contre les bas salaires et la dégradation des conditions de vie. Des plans de rapatriement exigèrent des immigrants mexicains qu’ils retournent au Mexique, et souvent de nombreux Mexicain-Américains furent renvoyés à travers ces programmes, en dépit du fait qu’ils étaient véritablement citoyens des États Unis.
> 
>  
> 
> En résumé : les gens sont horribles.


	3. 1941

Jyn Erso irradie comme un soleil.

Et ce n’est pas parce qu’elle se tient près de la fenêtre, où le véritable soleil rayonne et brille sur son visage, et ce n’est pas parce qu’il fait plutôt étouffant dans le salon bondé de la maison des Bey, et ce n’est pas parce qu’elle a bu plusieurs de ces cocktails trompeusement sucrés qu’on leur a servi.

(Enfin, ce n’est pas juste pour ces raisons.)

Elle parle de Bodhi, elle parle de la guerre, elle parle de son père, avec un feu dans les yeux. C’est là quand elle se querelle avec lui, quand elle met des voyous au tapis, quand elle le bombarde de neige, quand elle danse, quand elle baisse les yeux vers lui du haut depuis la plus haute marche de son perron et il pense - peut-être, peut-être.

Peut-être que dans une autre vie, il aurait fait quelque chose à ce sujet. Il se serait penché vers elle et aurait répondu à la question et à l’espoir qu’il avait vus dans ses yeux l’an dernier, la nuit où ils étaient allés danser, et il aurait été capable se promettre tout entier à elle, lui aurait demandé si elle voulait passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble.

« Bodhi avait raison à ton sujet. »

Il se tourne et trouve Kes Dameron à sa gauche, venu de la salle à manger. Il est aussi en train de regarder la baie vitrée où Jyn, Bodhi et Shara cajolent le fils de deux ans de Dameron et Shara.

« Tu prends effectivement plaisir à ruminer ta tristesse.

— Pardon ? demande Cassian.

— C’étaient ses mots, » dit Dameron, fourrant un minuscule sablé dans sa bouche.

Cassian le fixe et attend qu’il ait fini de mâcher.

« Demande-lui juste, dit Dameron. Elle est clairement folle amoureuse de toi.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Dans ses mains, il triture sa casquette, ôtée des heures plus tôt, et qu’il a gardée comme quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher - il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Dameron lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es plus intelligent que ça, dit Dameron. J’en sais quelque chose. Tu m’as entraîné. »

C’est pour cela qu’il ne fraternise pas avec les recrues. Et il ne l’avait jamais fait, jusqu’à l’arrivée de Bodhi, qui voulait si sincèrement s’améliorer. C’était le job de Cassian, après tout, de l’entraîner, de faire en sorte que les quelques recrues qu’ils avaient y mettent du leur. À ce moment là, avant le discours de Roosevelt l’été précédent, avant sa mobilisation en temps de paix, c’était à peine s’ils s’en sortaient. Ils avaient besoin de chaque homme, pour le moment qui viendrait éventuellement

Aider Bodhi avait seulement été la bonne chose à faire.

Et donc, comment la bonne chose à faire a-t-elle fini par l’amener dans cette maison de ville, appartenant au père de la femme d’un de ses meilleurs soldats ?

Dameron secoue la tête et n’attend aucune sorte de réponse. Il est un homme au temps limité, après tout, aussi va-t-il auprès de sa femme et de son fils en abandonnant son capitaine derrière lui.

(Ceci, c’est quelque chose que Cassian ne pourrait jamais faire.)

Jyn lève les yeux vers Dameron quand il approche et remarque Cassian dans sa ligne de vue. Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner pour saluer Dameron. Tandis que Cassian regarde, toujours vissé à son recoin, Dameron prend son fils dans ses bras et le soulève dans les airs. Ils ont des sourires identiques ; le petit Poe rit et gigote, ravi. Vaguement, Cassian entend une quelconque blague sur comment Poe marchera un jour sur les traces de sa mère - et quelqu’un réplique quelque chose comme, « Tu ne veux pas dire qu’il volera un jour sur les ailes de sa mère ? » et ils rient tous, un peu trop fort, sous l’influence des cocktails, du bonheur fugace qui imprègne ce moment.

Plus d’un an a passé depuis que Roosevelt a annoncé cette mobilisation.

Plus de deux ans ont passé depuis le début de la guerre en Europe.

Une ombre s’est glissée au dessus des États Unis, et ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne se déclarent en support de la Grande Bretagne.

Et il partira et servira où on aura besoin de lui.

Pour l’instant, il se tient debout dans son silence, à écouter vaguement le match des Giants et des Dodgers à la radio.

« C’est irresponsable, si on veut mon avis. »

Une ombre d’un autre genre est tombée sur Cassian. Du genre familier, fiable. « Personne ne te l’a demandé, Kay, » dit-il.

Kay renifle. « Engagés tous les deux, alors qu’ils ont un enfant. Que va-t-il advenir de lui ?

— Kay, » l’avertit Cassian.

Son ami cesse de parler, et Cassian sent son regard acéré se poser sur lui. « Je te prie d’accepter mes excuses, Cassian. »

Il semble véritablement désolé, et il devrait l’être, même si Cassian sait que Kay ne pense qu’à son ami - à la propre histoire de Cassian, à son abandon durant l’enfance - et non à l’indignation qu’il pourrait susciter chez les Bey s’il l’entendait juger leur décisions.

« Il est mieux de ne pas avoir d’attaches, » dit Kay, plus doucement cette fois.

Mieux, dans un certain sens.

Dans le silence, Cassian entend vaguement la radio, “...interrompons ce programme…”

« Puisque tu t’es retiré dans ce coin, dit Kay, on ne pourrait pas se retirer à notre propre domicile ? »

Cassian soupire et acquiesce. « Je vais faire nos adieux. »

C’est alors que tout se produit en même temps.

Il s’avance pour rejoindre le groupe près de la fenêtre.

Jyn aperçoit le mouvement du coin de l’œil et se tourne pour le regarder, tandis que quelqu’un d’autre sort une nouvelle plaisanterie, et son rire éclate à travers la pièce.

Il passe devant la radio.

Il entend l’annonce exceptionnelle.

Elle ne peut pas l’entendre, de là où elle se tient, entourée par la conversation. Mais elle voit le changement de son expression et le lit sur son visage, aussi sûrement qu’il perçoit le changement chez elle.

Son rire s’interrompt si soudainement, l’humeur, l’atmosphère, la joie - se brisent.

Comme une lampe tombée d’une table.

Tout le monde regarde Jyn et Cassian.

« Il y a eu une attaque, dit-il. Sur Pearl Harbor. »

#

Des heures plus tard, ils sont encore tous rassemblés dans le salon des Bey, à écouter la radio.

Personne n’a parlé, au travers des mises à jours intermittentes, des réclames bizarrement enjouées qui chantent “J-E-L-L-Ohhh !”, des trompettes jazz qui résonnent comme n’importe quel autre jour heureux de décembre.

Il est assis devant la baie vitrée, assis près de Jyn, le dos à la froide lumière du soleil et sa main chaude dans la sienne.

Il ne se rappelle pas quand c’est arrivé, ni qui a cherché l’autre.

Il semble, peut-être, qu’il en a toujours été ainsi, qu’ils ont toujours été figés ici, devant cette fenêtre, dans cette pièce claire, au bord d’un précipice.

Jyn est aussi pâle que la neige au dehors, et il sait qu’elle a tout aussi froid.

À un moment, peu après qu’il a annoncé la nouvelle, Shara a emmené Poe à l’étage, pour une sieste. Maintenant elle est assise dans les bras de son mari, sur une chaise à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Même Kay a été silencieux.

Jusqu’à maintenant.

« Cassian, » dit-il, doucement, pour une fois tout à fait conscient de lui-même et de ceux qui l’entourent. « Il se fait tard. Nous ne devrions pas abuser plus longtemps de la gentille hospitalité des Bey. »

Cassian remercie Dieu pour les convenances, pour la formulation prudente et précise de Kay. Il se demande aussi si Kay a passé la dernière heure à répéter cela dans sa tête.

Quand Kay parle, l’ambiance de la pièce change, quand tout le monde bouge pour la première fois depuis des heures. Cassian se rend compte qu’en fait, le soleil ne brille plus dans son dos. Les rues sont sombres, hormis pour la douce lueur des réverbères.

« Oui, » dit Bodhi, en se levant de sa place sur le sol. Il se tourne vers les parents de Shara. « Merci de nous avoir reçus, M. et Mme Bey. Votre maison est - est très agréable. »

Le père de Shara s’éclaircit la gorge et se lève avec le reste d’entre eux, lent et hésitant, comme si le moindre mouvement risquait d’amener la guerre dans cette pièce, comme si la guerre les attendait à leur porte.

(Et cela pourrait aussi bien être le cas.)

« Jyn, » dit Bodhi, et elle sursaute. Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir encore bougé, toujours assise, serrant la main de Cassian. « Je vais te raccompagner. »

Son regard glisse sur Bodhi comme au sortir d’un rêve. « D’accord, » dit-elle.

Toujours en lui tenant la main, Cassian l’aide à se lever, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin elle le lâche. Maintenant vides et nues, ses mains s’agitent devant elle, lissent son pantalon, repoussent une mèche égarées derrière son oreille.

Bodhi disparaît dans le vestibule pour aller chercher leurs manteaux.

Jyn lève les yeux vers Cassian et - ses yeux - elle est si proche - il pourrait tendre les bras et l’attirer contre lui et l’étreindre.

« Jyn, » dit Bodhi depuis l’entrée.

Elle cille, et ses mains à nouveau s’agitent entre eux, effleurent gentiment son bras, puis elle détourne les yeux et secoue la tête et se presse pour rejoindre Bodhi.

Il la regarde s’en aller.

Demain, il va partir. Il le sait.

Il sait ce que Roosevelt doit faire maintenant.

Il sait ce qui est imminent.

Sera-ce la dernière fois qu’il la voit ?

« Jyn, » dit-il, en se précipitant derrière elle.

(Il pense, hardiment, qu’il la suivrait en enfer.)

(Il est déjà sur le chemin.)

Elle enfile son manteau quand il entre dans le vestibule, et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Je vais te ramener, » laisse-t-il échapper. Ça n’a pas grand sens. Mais bon, peu importe qui raccompagne Jyn chez elle - tous les trois, Bodhi, Kay et Cassian, logent dans le même hôtel.

Bodhi est comme un frère pour elle.

Cassian ne devrait pas les priver de cela.

Qui est-il pour elle, après tout ?

« Je veux dire, je vais venir avec vous.

— Ce serait - ce serait - oui, acquiesce Bodhi. Je dois faire mes bagages. Je ne m’attendais pas - enfin, sûrement, on va être... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Et tes bagages sont déjà prêts bien sûr, continue Bodhi. Capitaine Andor, toujours prêt. »

Cassian ne dit rien. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. C’est vrai. Il a à peine ouvert son sac. Il n’a presque rien dans ses bagages.

« Jyn, » dit Bodhi, et Cassian a compté, c’est la quatrième fois que son nom a été prononcé en l’espace de cinq minutes. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cela lui semble si important. « Je t’appellerai demain matin, à la première heure. On se retrouvera à la gare.

— Oui, » dit-elle lentement, avec un hochement de tête.

« Je te dirai au revoir. Je vous dirai tous au revoir. »

Elle ne regarde pas dans la direction de Cassian en disant cela.

Kay, qui a été le premier à enfiler son manteau, qui a regardé se dérouler la scène depuis la porte, reste silencieux. Cassian s’approche de lui pour attraper sa propre veste dans le placard.

« Va avec Bodhi, dit-il. Je te verrai à l’hôtel.

— Allons-y, » dit Bodhi, avant que Kay puisse placer un mot.

Ils font leurs derniers adieux à Dameron et à Shara et aux Bey. Il verra Dameron à la gare demain.

Une fois dans la rue, ils se séparent.

Et une fois de plus, Cassian et Jyn marchent ensemble dans l’hiver de décembre, sous une lumière orange qui n’apporte aucune chaleur.

« Pas de neige ce soir, » dit Cassian, brisant le silence au bout de cinq minutes de marche.

«Pas de neige, » répète Jyn.

Ses mains sont maintenant enfoncées profondément dans ses poches, et il sait qu’elle ne porte jamais de gants, et il aimerait qu’elle en porte, et il aimerait que sa main soit toujours dans la sienne.

Il devrait le faire.

Il devrait lui dire.

Il devrait lui donner un espoir auquel s’accrocher.

Il n’en fait rien.

L’espoir va main dans la main avec une menace, après tout, l’un jamais éloigné de l’autre. L’espoir des retrouvailles. La menace du jamais.

Et bien que _lui_ se soit toujours raccroché à l’espoir - ait toujours _dû_ s’y raccrocher - il n’est pas sûr qu’il soit juste de lui demander d’en faire autant. Après tout ce qu’elle a traversé, il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il ne peut pas l’abandonner comme tout le monde dans sa vie l’a fait. Il est mieux - il est mieux de ne jamais commencer quelque chose qu’ils risquent de ne jamais finir.

Ceci en assumant, bien entendu, qu’elle veuille seulement de lui.

Elle est distante maintenant ; ses yeux brûlent toujours, mais de très loin, comme les étoiles qui clignotent dans le ciel au dessus d’eux.

Elle ne regarde pas dans sa direction, mais droit devant, vers le sol.

Aucun d’eux ne parle plus jusqu’au coin de sa rue.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on se rencontre toujours comme ça ? » marmonne-t-elle. C’est si bas et soudain qu’il l’entend à peine, mais ensuite elle lève enfin les yeux vers lui, ses yeux brillants et plein de chaleur, alors même que tout son corps tremble, et cela il le remarque.

« Rencontre comme quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Elle renifle. « En décembre. Au début de... » Elle tire les mains de ses poches et désigne le monde autour d’elle. « ...l’hiver, » finit-elle piteusement.

Au début de quelque chose de froid et de vide et d’amer.

Toujours au bord de ce précipice.

« C’est la seule période où je peux avoir une permission, » dit-il. Sa réponse est simple et stupide et pas du tout ce qu’elle veut dire et pas du tout ce qu’il veut dire en réponse.

Elle laisse échapper un bruit sardonique, mi-rire mi-moquerie.

« Je n’aimerais rien mieux, dit-il, qu’une simple neige dans la balade avec toi. »

Elle émet ce son à nouveau, un peu plus doux cette fois, lève les yeux au ciel, et lui cogne sur l’épaule.

« Tu es, dit-elle, désespérant. »

C’est en effet venu de manière plus fleur bleue qu’il ne l’entendait. Il prend une profonde inspiration ; l’air est de glace dans ses poumons, mais quand il expire, il spirale en nuage autour de lui.

Qu’ont jamais été les hommes, si ce n’est des créatures qui, à partir du froid, font de la chaleur ?

Qui s’emparent d’une menace, pour en tirer de l’espoir ?

Il lui prend la main, encore une fois exposée au froid de l’air nocturne.

Ce faisant, inévitablement, il l’attire à lui. Elle ne proteste pas, mais elle dit son nom.

« Cassian. »

Encore une fois. « Jyn. »

Ils ont atteint le pas de sa porte.

Elle se tourne pour lui faire face, joint leurs mains libres. Elle croise son regard. « Ne cesse _jamais_ d’écrire, dit-elle.

— D’accord.

— Je vais rejoindre le front, » dit-elle, sans le quitter des yeux, comme si elle essayait d’envoyer une transmission sur des milliers de kilomètres, comme désespérée de voir son message atteindre sa destination. « Ils auront besoin d’infirmières.

— Bien sûr, » dit-il. Quelque chose en elle se détend à ces mots, et il se demande si elle pense qu’il a jamais douté d’elle.

« Je ne sais pas si - je ne sais pas comment - mais n’arrête pas d’écrire. S’il te plaît.

— C’est promis. » C’est une promesse qu’il peut tenir.

Elle ferme les yeux et prend son souffle.

Il lâche ses mains.

Et l’attire à lui.

Elle tremble dans ses bras, toujours frigorifiée dans son étreinte, et il l’attire plus près mais elle ne cesse pas de trembler. Il repose son menton sur sa tête.

Décembre. C’est leur mois.

C’est ainsi qu’ils se connaissent, dans la douce neige, la lumière orange, le vent froid et vide.

C’est tout ce qu’ils ont pour les aider à tenir le coup.

Elle se dégage, renifle à cause du froid.

Il attend tandis qu’elle monte les marches, cherche ses clés. Quand la porte s’ouvre, elle se tourne et regarde par dessus son épaule.

« Je te reverrai, » dit-il.

Jyn écarquille les yeux. Sa voix est rauque et douce quand elle dit, « Bonne nuit, Cassian. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J’ai écouté des enregistrements des annonces radio au sujet de Pearl Harbor. La publicité JELLO et le jazz suivent réellement une déclaration sur l’attaque. C’est assez surréel.
> 
> NdT : un exemple de ces enregistrements est disponible [ici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFzjRjd_pz0)


	4. 1942

« Je vais le faire, dit Margaret. Je vais leur dire leurs quatre vérités. »

C’est cette déclaration - de tous les bruits qui l’entourent, le bourdonnement et le grondement des moteurs, les tirs des snipers, les grognements et les cris des blessés, les aboiements des docteurs qui demandent assistance, _scalpel, aspiration, suture_ \- de tout cela, c’est le cri strident de Margie qui l’atteint.

Jyn est en train d’aider à organiser de l’équipement chirurgical quand elle l’entend, aigu et perçant comme le scalpel qu’elle tient. Et elle ne peut pas laisser tomber ce qu’elle fait - on a besoin de l’équipement qu’elle prépare pour une intervention, et elle a déjà perdu assez de temps à chercher la moitié de ces outils parce que dieu préserve le front d’être correctement approvisionné.

Aussi, au moment où Jyn termine, au moment où elle se fait relayer par l’infirmière qui assiste l’opération, Margie est presque à la porte.

Jyn a toujours été prompte à réagir au quart de tour.

Elle court, pour ainsi dire, le long de ce qui constitue des allées, manœuvre entre les lits de camps et les civières et même les soldats allongés sur le béton parce qu’il n’y a pas de place pour tout le monde.

« Margie ! » appelle-t-elle en approchant ; Margie ne s’arrête pas, alors elle lui attrape le bras.

Mais Margie la repousse et continue son chemin, divaguant sur le ridicule de tout ceci, au nom de Dieu, _nous sommes un hôpital_ _!_

Comme si la guerre avait jamais été juste, comme si l’humanité n’avait pas constamment fait tomber les barrières imaginaires des règles traditionnelles. Jyn se moque bien des règles d’usage, personne dans sa vie n’a jamais joué selon les règles. Pourquoi voudraient-ils seulement prétendre en temps de guerre ?

Elle tacle Margie, juste au moment où elle atteint la porte.

Elle la pousse sur le côté et lutte pour la maintenir au sol, la tenant par le milieu du corps tandis que Margie tente de lui donner des coups de pied et de se relever.

« Margie, stop ! » demande encore Jyn, et c’est alors que la porte s’ouvre d’un coup et qu’un autre brancard fait son entrée, avec un homme inconscient en train de saigner.

Et Margie stoppe.

Écartelée par le stress et l’anxiété et les responsabilités, Margie s’effondre enfin et éclate en sanglots.

Jyn passe d’une prise pour immobiliser à une étreinte réconfortante, et la tête de Margie tombe sur son épaule.

Autour d’elles, rien ne change. La scène passe inaperçue.

Parce qu’il y a des hommes, blessés, sur des lits et des civières et sur le sol.

Il y a des médecins, qui revoient des dossiers médicaux, examinent des patients, concentrés sur les traitements.

Il y a des infirmières, qui administrent des médicaments, veillent au confort des patients, nettoient et servent et pansent et s’occupent de toute autre tâche que le 48ème Hôpital Chirurgical attend d’elles.

Jyn et Margie sont assises sur le sol de béton d’un hôpital civil converti à Arzew, en Algérie, déjà cerné par la guerre, et la tâche la plus irréelle que Jyn ait accomplie jusque là a été d’avoir à tacler une collègue, une femme désarmée, pour l’empêcher de courir sous le feu des snipers.

Personne n’avait été préparé.

Comment l’auraient-ils pu ?

Les tirs des snipers continuent de tomber comme une pluie.

#

La vraie pluie vient bien assez tôt, leur fond dessus à l’arrivée de mois de décembre pour détremper tout le campement. Elle offre quelque couverture au feu de l’ennemi, mais bombarde le toit et les fenêtres de plus de fureur et de bruit.

Et change le sol en boue.

Jyn se tient à la fenêtre de la salle de pause, regarde le bourbier devant elle. À certains endroits, là où passe le plus de trafic, sur les routes directes entre les immeubles et les tentes, des techniciens ont répandu du gravier. Mais le sol est toujours humide et glissant et la pluie martèle le tout et elle reste là, à siroter un café médiocre, en se demandant de combien de temps elle peut retarder son retour à sa tente.

« Je croyais vous avoir congédiée depuis une demi-heure. »

Elle ne bouge pas, écoute simplement les pas lourds du Dr Malbus approcher jusqu’à ce qu’elle le voie du coin de l’œil.

« Peux pas dormir, dit-elle.

— Le contraire m’aurait étonné, » dit-il, d’une voix basse et fatiguée.

Il désigne son café. « Vous ne nous êtes pas utile si vous vous épuisez. Reposez-vous. »

Elle soupire et tourne complètement la tête sur le côté, hors de la vue du Dr Malbus, et contemple le ciel nocturne. Elle veut voir les étoiles ; elle se contenterait de la lune.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette lettre ?

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et elle baisse les yeux vers ses mains. L’une tient sa tasse en fer blanc. L’autre serre un morceau de papier plié, déjà bien usé. Elle ne l’a que depuis une semaine, depuis que le courrier est finalement arrivé. Un certain lieutenant a reçu vingt-huit lettres. Excessif. Elle n’en a eu qu’une, avec cinq phrases rapides gribouillées par une main familière. C’était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle la glisse dans sa poche de poitrine gauche, là où elle la garde.

« Je ne vous aurais jamais pris pour une sentimentale, Erso, » dit le Dr Malbus.

Elle se tourne enfin vers lui. « Comment va le professeur ? »

Le Dr Malbus grogne.

Elle l’a rencontré à ses débuts après son engagement, s’est entraînée sous ses ordres avant le débarquement. Bien qu’elle le connaisse depuis moins d’un an, elle apprécie son style de conversation habituellement mono-syllabique et non-intrusif.

La tentative atypique d’intrusion de ce soir ressemble de manière suspecte au comportement de son “ami personnel proche”, le Professeur Chirrut Îmwe. Elle n’est pas psychologue, et préfèrerait ne pas trop y réfléchir, mais le café fait travailler ses méninges et elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de conclure que son mentor imite son partenaire pour se sentir plus proche de lui.

« En train de causer toutes sortes d’ennuis, sans aucun doute, marmonne le Dr Malbus.

— Et ça vous manque, dit-elle. »

Il secoue la tête. « Je frémis juste à l’idée de ce que je vais retrouver en rentrant. »

Cela la fait rire.

Baze attrape le pichet de café et s’en sert une tasse. « Alors, où est-il ? dit-il. Ou elle ?

— Il ne le dit jamais, » dit-elle avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher, et elle maudit son cerveau et le café.

Franchement, elle devrait s’estimer heureuse que le Dr Malbus ne lui ait pas soutiré l’info plus tôt.

Elle soupire et prend une longue gorgée de son café ; il est tiède et éventé maintenant. « Quelque part en Europe, dit-elle.

— Opérations spéciales ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Je suppose.

— Combien de temps ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, se tourne vers lui. « Combien de temps quoi ?

— Avez-vous été ensemble ?

— Non. » Elle secoue la tête. « Non, ce n’est pas comme ça - nous n’avons pas - nous sommes juste amis. »

Le Dr Malbus échoue à dissimuler son sourire en coin derrière sa tasse avant de prendre une gorgée. « Bien sûr, » dit-il, en secouant la tête et en reposant sa tasse.

Juste parce qu’elle garde sa lettre sur elle - juste parce que le papier est sur le point de se déchirer - elle n’a rien d’autre à faire, n’est-ce pas ?

« Lui avez-vous dit que vous l’aimez ?

— Je ne - »

Le Dr Malbus grogne et lève les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes plus maligne que ça.

— Monsieur -

— Erso, » dit le Dr Malbus. « Allez dormir un peu. »

#

Une fois séchée, et allongée sur son lit de camp, trente minutes plus tard, Jyn fixe le toit de sa tente.

C’est à peine si elle peut seulement le voir dans l’obscurité, c’est juste un fond sombre et flou, et si elle plisse un tout petit peu les yeux, elle peut presque prétendre qu’il s’agit d’un ciel nuageux.

Si elle se glisse dans ce petit intervalle entre l’éveil et le rêve, elle peut voir la lueur orange des réverbères, et la neige tomber du ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Jyn est membre du [48ème Hôpital Chirurgical/128ème Hôpital d’Évacuation](https://www.med-dept.com/unit-histories/48th-surgical-128th-evacuation-hospital/), des femmes plutôt badass, et je vous recommande fortement d’en lire plus à leur sujet. Elles étaient d’ailleurs présentes pour le débarquement lors de l’opération TORCH, durant laquelle les infirmières ont gagné les rives avec le reste des troupes d’assaut.
> 
> Quand j’ai réfléchi pour la première fois à cette idée, j’étais un peu inquiète à l’idée de faire de Jyn une infirmière ; il y a en effet de nombreux stéréotypes attachés. Mais le Corps des Infirmières de l’Armée et particulièrement l’hôpital que j’ai choisi pour Jyn étaient sur les lignes de front. En combinant cela avec l’expertise médicale nécessaire et l’histoire de la famille de scientifiques de Jyn, je suis inévitablement tombée amoureuse de l’idée, et voilà.
> 
> Oh, et cette scène avec Margie est basée sur un évènement qui s’est réellement passé, décrit dans [cette histoire](https://history.army.mil/books/wwii/72-14/72-14.HTM) du Corps des Infirmières de l’Armée :
> 
> "Les infirmières de l’Armée qui ont participé à l’invasion nord africaine au début n’avaient qu’une vague idée des réalités du combat et n’étaient pas familiarisées avec les procédures militaires. Une infirmière à l’hôpital d’Arzew, rendue folle furieuse par les snipers qui tiraient dans les fenêtres de l’hôpital et mettaient les patients en danger, dut être empêchée par force d’aller au dehors pour « leur dire leurs quatre vérités »."
> 
> NdT : Quelques informations supplémentaires en français :
> 
> "Les infirmières du 48ème Hôpital Chirurgical ont débarqué en Afrique du Nord le 8 novembre 1942. Ce fut le début de l'Opération TORCH, le nom de code pour l’invasion américaine en Afrique. Il se composait de trois débarquements amphibies sur les côtes du Maroc et de la Tunisie. Le 48ème Hôpital a débarqué avec les forces de combat à Arzew et Oran en Algérie. Cet hôpital comptait 57 infirmières américaines. Ces femmes ont fait le débarquement en portant des sacs lourds de 12 kilos, des casques, équipements supplémentaires comme des pansements, instruments chirurgicaux, bandages. Elles devaient s'accroupir pour éviter les tirs ennemis, et se mettre à couvert sur la plage où elles y ont passé la nuit. Elles ont ensuite été transportées jusqu'Arzew pour y commencer leur travail.  
> Le travail des infirmières de l'Armée Américaine sur le front de la Seconde guerre Mondiale avait commencé."  
> ([Source - avec photos](http://dutyforvictory.wixsite.com/france/a-l-etranger-anc))


	5. 1943

La neige tombe sur une rue pavée. Elle crisse sous ses pas comme un murmure, s’amasse sur ses épaules. La neige est douce et légère et froide, et écrasera un homme, ici dans les montagnes, s’il se trouve sur le chemin d’une avalanche.

Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive, pense-t-il (espère-t-il).

Et il y a peu de chances qu’il y ait foule, aussi.

Il se fraye un chemin sur la place publique brillamment éclairée, au travers de ce qui constitue sûrement une maigre assemblée pour ce marché de Noël, jusqu’à atteindre l’autre côté. Une seule fois, il jette un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, et ne voit que rires hésitants d’enfants, émerveillement prudent devant les illuminations et la neige, sourires forcés sur visages rougis.

La guerre n’épargne rien, pas même la tradition de Noël. Surtout pas la tradition de Noël.

Un pâté de maison plus loin, il atteint cette zone spéciale en bordure du marché, où les gens s’attardent mais ne s’attroupent pas. Il ne détonnera pas ici, mais ne sera pas non plus dérangé par les passants.

Il se glisse dans une allée étroite, qui lui procure une protection relative contre l’agitation.

Il ne peut pas échapper à cette neige.

Son agent est déjà en train de l’attendre, tremblant et dansant d’un pied sur l’autre au fond de l’allée, s’étreignant pour lutter contre le froid.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » dit-il. Cassian peut à peine distinguer son visage dans le peu de lumière, mais la tignasse de cheveux roux ressort suffisamment.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j’ai pu, » dit Cassian. Ce petit village isolé, niché entre deux montagnes, a demandé un trajet long et difficile le long de routes glacées. Il a dû abandonner sa voiture aux trois-quarts du chemin.

« J’étais sur le point de partir, » dit Tivik, et Cassian se désole à l’idée que ceci sera sûrement sa principale interaction sociale pour ce week-end, pour ce Noël, et que ce doive être avec cet homme, ce lâche, qui peut à peine lui accorder dix minutes.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Kohnstein ? » dit-il.

Tivik le dévisage une seconde, puis son regard va et vient entre lui et les ombres de l’allée. Enfin il soupire.

« L’installation souterraine, dit-il. Elle est presque terminée. Ils se préparent à déplacer la production de V-2. »

Ils s’en étaient doutés. Avait-il vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour ça ?

« C’est tout ? » dit-il, et il change légèrement sa posture. Il n’est pas imposant ; grand, pour sûr, mais il sait comment emplir l’espace de sa présence. « Tu m’as appelé ici. Dis-moi que tu as plus que ça. »

Tivik se recroqueville sous le regard de Cassian. « Un des scientifiques... commence-t-il. Les ingénieurs. Il a - des secrets.

— Comme tous les autres, grommelle Cassian. À quoi ça rime ?

— Il transmettra des secrets, dit Tivik.

— Quel genre de secrets ? » dit lentement Cassian entre ses dents.

« N’importe quoi - les quantités de production. Les routes de distribution. Les entrepôts de stockage. Des plans.

— Des plans, » répète Cassian, presque dans un souffle. Il élève la voix. « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Qui est-il ?

— Il veut - il veut qu’on le sorte de là, » dit Tivik en s’adossant au mur, mains levées. Il dit qu’il a essayé de trouver un moyen depuis des _années_. Il est désespéré. Il nous donnera n’importe quoi. Il sabotera la production. Mon contact dit qu’il l’a déjà retardée aussi longtemps qu’il l’a pu. »

Cassian toise Tivik comme s’il faisait face au scientifique lui-même, et il sait que c’est stupide, que rien ne sert de punir le messager, mais quels risques demande cet homme, et pour quelle récompense. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’être frustré. Ils ne pourraient pas organiser une mission à Kohnstein ; il a été assez difficile pour Cassian de trouver son chemin jusqu’ _ici_ , dans les Alpes italiennes.

« Qui ? répète Cassian. Qui est-ce ? »

Le nom le frappe comme une avalanche.

#

Il est certains objets que Cassian ne porte jamais sur lui ; c’est pourquoi, quand il ferme les yeux, il voit la lettre de Jyn qu’il a mémorisée.

Il semble qu’il ferme rarement les yeux ces jours-ci.

Il ferme les yeux maintenant, dans cette auberge tranquille. Il meurt d’envie de s’en aller, de partir d’ici, comme cela avait été le plan.

Mais ses pieds sont froids et lents et la nuit est sombre et sa voiture est si loin. 

Et c’est Noël. 

Il s’enregistre dans une auberge après avoir quitté Tivik. Le réceptionniste le dévisage avec méfiance, mais ne dit pas grand chose. Cassian peut passer pour Italien quand il le faut ; même s’il ne dirait pas qu’il parle couramment la langue, il adopte l’accent et se charge d’expédier la rapide discussion.

Il n’aurait jamais pensé, quand il s’est enrôlé toutes ces années auparavant, qu’il finirait par s’occuper de missions comme celle-ci. Il avait toujours imaginé quelque chose de plus simple, de plus évident, “eux contre nous”, une ligne dans le sable, une démarcation claire, des règles à suivre.

Il pense que Jyn se moquerait de lui, si elle connaissait jamais ce garçon de quinze ans.

Oh, Jyn.

Que va-t-elle penser de lui maintenant ?

Il se demande ce que le général Draven dira, quand il recevra l’information.

Évacuer un spécialiste de l’armement renommé du cœur de l’Allemagne ?

Jamais.

Même monter un réseau jusqu’à Galen Erso pourrait risquer de trop les exposer. Dogwood pourrait essayer de mettre une chaîne en place mais Cassian a ses doutes quant à la fiabilité de la méthode ; pense que cela s’effondrera plus tôt que tard.

Et il sait que Draven partage ses doutes.

Il se frotte la figure et s’allonge sur le lit. Regarde tomber la neige dehors, les ombres des pics au-delà.

L’heure est à l’observation, pas au repos ou au sommeil et certainement pas au rêve. 

Et comment peut-il rêver - comment cela serait-il juste envers elle, de rêver - quand il sait, sans aucun doute, ce que sa mission sera. Peut-être pas demain, ni même le prochain mois.

Ces données ne peuvent mener qu’à une seule issue.

C’est pour ça, pense-t-il, c’est pour ça qu’il ne pouvait pas la laisser être au courant.

Mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

Il ferme les yeux. Et se rappelle sa dernière lettre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : À l’insu de Jyn, Cassian a été recruté par l’Office des Services Stratégiques (OSS) peu après sa création en juin 1942. En tant que première réelle opération d’espionnage des US, l’OSS était principalement entraîné par des agents britanniques. Lanning “Packy” Macfarland supervisa les opérations de l’OSS à Istanbul et recruta Alfred Schwarz, connu sous le nom de “Dogwood”. Il établit une chaîne d’information qui leur permit d’infiltrer des groupes anti-fascistes en Autriche, en Hongrie et en Allemagne. Bien qu’initialement ceci fournit beaucoup d’informations aux services d’espionnage néophytes des US, venu mai 1944, les services du renseignement britanniques et Washington étaient plus sceptiques quant à la fiabilité de ces informations.


	6. 1944

Jyn les regarde faire rouler le brancard jusque de l’autre côté des écrans. L’opération est terminée, le pronostic du Dr Malbus est optimiste, mais il peuvent entendre les tirs d’artillerie. Pour chaque soldat qu’ils sauvent sur la table d’opération, combien d’autres meurent sur le front ?

« Erso, dit le Dr Malbus, devant l’évier. Allez voir les nouveaux arrivants. »

Le bain de sang de Malmedy encore frais dans son esprit, elle acquiesce et se prépare mentalement en suivant le brancard derrière les écrans.

Elle ne trouve que les rangées de lits, serrés les uns contres les autres, autant qu’ils avaient pu en rentrer dans ce qui est pratiquement une cabane glorifiée. (Elle a travaillé dans pire, bien sûr, les souvenirs d’Arzew ont deux ans et sont encore très frais, comment elle avait tenu une lampe torche pour que le Dr Malbus opère dans une tente juste assez grande pour tous les contenir. Alors elle ne se plaint pas de la cabane glorifiée, bien sûr que non.)

Ce qu’elle s’attendait à voir - un flot de civières, de soldats frénétiques et d’infirmières passant les portes - n’est pas là. Mais la dernière opération a été longue, et il semble qu’entre-temps, par bonheur, le chaos se soit calmé au moins temporairement.

Avant qu’elle puisse seulement suggérer la possibilité de se reposer, elle repère des phares, perçant le noir profond de la nuit tardive.

Et ce n’est pas du côté sud du bâtiment, sur la route de gravier qui a, plus tôt, vu défiler camions et secouristes portant des civières.

Les lumières viennent du côté nord.

Du champ d’herbe qui sert de piste d’atterrissage. 

Elle se précipite vers la porte, au milieu des rangées de lits, quand quelqu’un se lève, lui bloque le passage.

« Excusez-moi, » dit la femme, et bien que ses mots soient polis son ton est tout sauf aimable. « Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu’il se passe ?

— Nous sommes au milieu d’une guerre, » dit Jyn, en essayant de la contourner, mais la femme lui prend le bras.

Jyn baisse le regard - la femme est plus petite qu’elle, avec de longs cheveux bruns nattés étroitement à l’arrière de la tête, des yeux bruns levés vers elle avec une émotion très familière à Jyn. Et elle remarque le badge de presse pendu à son cou.

« Malmedy, dit-elle.

— Massacre, répond Jyn automatiquement. Elle baisse les yeux vers le lit à côté duquel se tient la femme, voit le pilot qu’ils ont soigné le jour précédent. Il dort, à présent, mais il s’en tirera. Ils devraient l’évacuer, en fait, il n’y a nul besoin de le garder ici. « Un ami à vous ? demande-t-elle.

— Frère, » dit la femme, quoique cela semble en partie être une question, même pour elle.

Jyn plisse les yeux. « Qui êtes-vous ?

— Leia Organa, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Avec l’Associated Press. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Jyn demande, « Êtes-vous parente avec -

— Le sénateur, oui, » dit-elle en hochant la tête. Leia regarde le lit. « Luke est - eh bien, un frère jumeau perdu depuis longtemps, en fait.

— Vraiment, » dit Jyn, en se renfrognant encore davantage. Ceci est un mystère que _quelqu’un_ devrait résoudre, mais un quelconque reporter se faufilant pour trouver un amant perdu ou autre l’inquiète fort peu. Elle veut voir ce qui est dans cet avion, la lutte quotidienne pour trouver du matériel semble être une bataille perdue d’avance, quoiqu’ils ne s’en soient pas si mal sortis jusqu’à présent.

« Écoutez, dit Jyn, peu m’importe. Mais votre petit ami est probablement sur le point d’embarquer à bord de l’avion qui vient d’arriver, et il faut que je vérifie -

— Mon frère, corrige Leia. Comment puis-je aider ?

— Restez en dehors du chemin, » dit Jyn. Leia se décale et Jyn peut finalement la dépasser, mais Leia la suit promptement.

« Qu’est-ce que vous savez au sujet de Malmedy ? » demande-t-elle. À son honneur, elle n’empêche pas Jyn, techniquement, d’avancer vers l’entrée nord.

« Vous n’allez rien me demander sur votre - _frère ?_ » demande Jyn, sans même regarder dans la direction de Leia.

Du coin de l’œil, elle voit Leia agiter une main. « J’ai déjà été briefée sur son état. J’ai entendu dire que son opération s’est bien passée.

— C’est vrai, » dit Jyn. Elle était là. Elle a également fait son examen post-opératoire ; l’homme était un véritable rayon de soleil, en dépit de tout ce qu’il avait traversé. Cela l’avait agacée au début, mais elle s’était attachée à lui. 

« Chirrut aimerait bien celui-là, » avait grommelé le Dr Malbus, quand ils s’étaient trouvés hors de portée d’oreille. Elle lui avait tapoté le bras en acquiesçant et n’avait rien dit et avait repris sa routine.

« Comme je le disais, » continue Jyn alors qu’elles atteignent la porte. « Il va probablement monter dans cet avion. »

La porte s’ouvre sur plusieurs soldats, déjà porteurs de caisses de matériel. Jyn n’est pas religieuse mais elle sait que Cassian a été élevé dans la religion catholique, et elle remercie tout de même dieu en les regardant entrer, avant de passer la porte à son tour. 

Il y a un homme, qui lui tourne le dos, en train de signer quelque chose sur un porte-bloc. Elle peut dire par son uniforme qu’il est membre de l’équipage, elle se presse, lui tape sur l’épaule.

« Vous avez le manifeste ? » demande-t-elle. 

Il se retourne.

Elle pousse une exclamation de surprise.

« Bodhi ! »

Le porte-bloc tombe au sol avec fracas quand ils s’étreignent l’un l’autre.

Elle essaie de mettre le monde en pause, au moins pour une minute, essaie de ne se concentrer que sur la chaleur de ses bras.

Et puis elle se dégage.

« Oui, » dit-il en ramassant le porte-bloc. Au moins il a trouvé un coin de sol sec où le laisser tomber. Il l’examine, reprend où il en était, coche quelque chose et ajoute une autre signature. « Ici. »

Elle le prend, le dévisage. 

« Ça fait combien de temps ? dit-il.

— Cinq ou six mois, peut-être, » dit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules. Elle connaît précisément la date à laquelle elle l’a vu la dernière fois. 

« La Normandie, » murmure-t-il.

Elle acquiesce et ne peut rien dire de plus après ça. Elle a été la première infirmière du 128ème Hôpital d’Évacuation de l’Armée à accoster. Elle avait attendu l’approvisionnement durant des jours. Bodhi était apparu plusieurs fois pendant ce mois, celui où elle l’a le plus vu de toute la guerre, et ainsi, pour plus que des raisons stratégiques, le mois de juin avait marqué un tournant pour Jyn Erso.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cassian ? » demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête. « Pas depuis…

— Je suis sûr qu’il va bien, Jyn.

— Ahem. »

Tous les deux se tournent vers Leia.

« Vous voudrez peut-être regarder ce qu’il se passe à l’intérieur - »

Des lumières brillent par la fenêtre de l’autre côté de l’immeuble et Jyn peut entendre des cris étouffés par la porte ouverte près d’elle.

« Bodhi, je - »

Il opine. « Vas-y. » 

Porte-bloc en main, elle marmonne, « Excusez-moi, » et se précipite à l’intérieur.

« Dorothy, » dit-elle en faisant signe à une infirmière tandis qu’elle traverse le bâtiment. Elle lui tend le porte-bloc. « Manifeste de livraison. Vérifie l’inventaire. » Dorothy acquiesce. « Que se passe-t-il ? Une autre vague de -

— Juste un, » dit Dorothy, les doigts pâles sur le porte-bloc. « Enfin, deux si tu comptes le - enfin, vois par toi-même. »

Il y a un attroupement qui se forme à la porte d’entrée. Elle essaie de se frayer un chemin à travers, mais le Dr Malbus la prend à l’écart.

« Encore une intervention, Erso, dit-il. J’ai besoin que vous vous prépariez. »

Après un dernier regard vers la foule, elle le suit à nouveau en salle d’opération. « C’est quoi ce tapage ? Il s’agit d’un général ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le Dr Malbus a un porte-bloc en main. « Pas exactement. » Il se tourne vers elle, baisse la voix. « C’est un déserteur nazi, Jyn. »

Elle croise son regard quand il prononce son pronom. « Qui est-il ? demande-t-elle.

— Je n’ai pas beaucoup plus de détails que ça, » dit le Dr Malbus. « Ils ne veulent pas donner son nom. Il y a un officier de l’OSS avec lui, aussi gravement blessé. Ils étaient à Malmedy quand on l’a bombardée - » Jyn renâcle et il s’interrompt. « Écoutez-moi, dit-il. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

— Il est important, » dit-elle.

« Dégagez le passage ! » aboie quelqu’un. La foule se disperse, s’écarte pour révéler deux soldats aux prises avec une civière. Une couverture recouvre le patient, mais quand elle le voit - les mots de Baze résonnent dans sa tête - elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle sait.

« Je peux vous faire confiance, Jyn, » répète le Dr Malbus, et bien sûr il ne sait pas, ne peut pas savoir. Le Dr Malbus est comme - comme un frère plus âgé, pour elle, mais elle ne lui a jamais tout dit. Elle n’a tout dit qu’à une seule personne.

Elle regarde, gelée sur place, tandis que deux infirmières amènent un brancard, scandent « Un… deux… trois… » avant de transférer le mystérieux déserteur.

« Jyn, » dit Baze. Le bloc opératoire est juste derrière eux, juste derrière les écrans. 

« Je ne peux pas aider là dessus, dit-elle doucement.

— Vous le devez, » dit-il en changeant de ton. Vous êtes l’une des rares en qui j’ai confiance pour une opération aussi délicate, Erso. »

C’est un avertissement.

Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Il y a un conflit d’intérêt, dit-elle.

— C’est un nazi, » dit le Dr Malbus, la voix toujours basse mais pleine de venin. « Il y a un conflit d’intérêt pour _tout le monde_ ici. Mais nous sommes médecins, c’est notre boulot de nous assurer qu’il vive. J’ai besoin de vous -

— C’est mon père. »

Le Dr Malbus la regarde comme si elle avait finalement perdu l’esprit. 

Le brancard passe à côté d’eux.

Elle ne peut pas supporter de regarder et elle essaie de se convaincre qu’elle n’en a pas besoin, parce qu’elle sait déjà.

Mais elle regarde. 

Elle retourne au bloc opératoire, se tient à côté de la table.

« Ma nébuleuse ? »

Elle prend une inspiration tremblante. Une de ses mains se porte à sa bouche, l’autre, de son propre chef, va prendre une des siennes.

Mon dieu, mais il est si pâle et si maigre. Qui est cet homme qui porte la peau de son père ?

« Ma nébuleuse ? » demande-t-il encore.

Elle se penche au dessus de lui et à travers le voile de ses larmes, elle voit son visage se métamorphoser en un qu’elle reconnaît.

« Papa, » dit-elle.

Derrière elle, le Dr Malbus marmonne quelques mots en chinois, qui lui sont maintenant assez familiers pour qu’elle sache qu’il s’agit de jurons.

« J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, dit Galen, d’une voix faible et saccadée. Pour retarder…

— Erso, vous êtes congédiée, ordonne le Dr Malbus. Sortez-la d’ici. »

Quelqu’un l’emmène.

La main de son père glisse de la sienne.

#

La chaise est dure et inconfortable sous elle, c’est la première remarque qu’elle fait concernant le monde extérieur.

Elle change de position, lève les yeux de derrière ses mains.

L’hôpital est aussi normal qu’il peut l’être. Toujours des rangées de patients. Toujours des infirmières passant de l’un à l’autre, veillant sur leur confort.

À l’extrémité de la salle, elle repère Bodhi en train de parler avec cette journaliste.

C’est alors que ça la frappe, ce que le Dr Malbus a dit. « ...officier de l’OSS avec lui, aussi gravement blessé... »

Elle rit tout haut, comme prise de folie, parce que quel genre de monde lui offrirait pareilles retrouvailles à - il doit être Noël maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

Bodhi lève les yeux au bruit, regarde tout droit vers elle, et elle le voit froncer les sourcils, ainsi que l’inquiétude et la confusion dans ses yeux. Aussi brutalement qu’elle doit l’avoir quitté tout à l’heure, il abandonne la journaliste, se dirige droit sur elle.

« Capitaine Erso. »

Elle lève la tête vers une des infirmières. Betty. 

« Votre présence a été demandée, » dit-elle doucement, prudemment. Jyn regarde l’écran derrière elle.

« Non, » dit Betty, en désignant un autre écran. « L’officier. »

Engourdie, elle se lève, suit Betty.

« Jyn. » Il est là, assis sur le brancard. Deux paires de mains le forcent à s’allonger.

« Monsieur, dit quelqu’un. Calmez-vous s’il vous plaît. »

Il repousse leurs mains.

Elle s’avance, toujours engourdie, et quelque part au fond de son esprit deux voix se disputent. Une lui rappelle qu’elle devrait être excitée, extatique, qu’elle devrait lui prendre la main ou l’étreindre ou même l’embrasser, il est plus que temps après tout - et l’autre insiste qu’elle est en train de rêver, qu’elle hallucine après de trop longues heures de travail et de trop nombreuses tasses de café.

C’est lui qui tend la main vers elle, quand ses pieds l’arrêtent à son chevet. Du coin de l’œil, elle voit sa jambe gauche entièrement plâtrée, des bandages autour de son abdomen ; elle enregistrera cette information plus tard, mais pour l’instant, elle ne voit que l’intensité de son regard.

Il lève une main jusqu’à son visage, lui effleure la joue, et ne dit rien. Il semble qu’il a utilisé toute son énergie à se battre avec ses infirmières, à la demander, à essayer de l’atteindre.

« Il est... » dit-il. Sa main retombe sur le lit. « Il a essayé... » Il prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux. « Pardonne-nous.

— Cassian, » dit-elle enfin, mais il ne répond pas.

Enfin elle prend conscience du plâtre, des bandages. 

« Qu’est-ce que... » commence-t-elle.

Et à nouveau, des mains déterminées la guident hors de la salle d’opération.

Elle titube jusque dans la salle principale, en pensant, bien sûr, _bien sûr_ , elle n’a droit à une réunion de Noël qu’au risque de -

« Jyn. »

Elle lève les yeux et Bodhi est là.

« C’est Cassian, dit-elle en hochant la tête. C’est Cassian, et mon... »

Par dessus l’épaule de Bodhi, elle voit la reporter, qui les observe avec intérêt.

Bodhi la prend dans ses bras.

« C’est mon père, » lui chuchote-t-elle à l’oreille.

Il se raidit.

« Ici ? » dit-il, en reculant, observant son visage. « Je pensais - tu m’as dit qu’il était mort.

— Je _supposais..._ » Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. « C’est une longue histoire.

— Ils disent qu’il a déserté, dit Bodhi. Jyn, est-ce que c’est un…

— Chut ! » dit-elle. Elle détourne les yeux. « Oui. »

Bodhi regarde dans la direction opposée, par dessus les rangées de lits. « Wow. » Il se retourne vers elle. « Joyeux Noël, » marmonne-t-il.

« Madame - c’est une opération. » Jyn lève les yeux pour voir la journaliste en train de déranger quelqu’un debout devant la “chambre” de Cassian.

« Mais qui est-elle, bon sang ? » demande Bodhi.

Jyn secoue la tête. « Elle dit qu’elle est reporter pour l’AP, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas. » 

Elle soupire et se frotte la figure, rouvre les yeux pour trouver la reporter devant elle. 

Elle se prépare à un nouvel assaut de questions.

« Ça va ?

— Je - vais bien, » dit Jyn, en jetant un regard en coin à Bodhi.

« Je sais de quoi j’avais l’air quand j’ai appris pour Luke, » dit la jeune femme. Leia, se rappelle Jyn, elle lui a donné son nom. « Vous en faites une bonne imitation. » Jyn la dévisage. « Vous êtes toujours de service ? »

Pensant aux mains fermes sur ses bras, qui l’ont escortée hors de la salle d’opération, Jyn secoue la tête. Le Dr Malbus l’a congédiée.

« Il y a quelque chose à manger dans le coin ? »

#

La salle de pause n’a pas grand chose à part du café éventé, et ils s’en servent une tasse chacun.

« Je suis censé repartir à cinq heures, » dit Bodhi.

Jyn hoche distraitement la tête, prend une gorgée de sa timbale froide.

« Luke part dans ce zinc ? » demande Leia.

Jyn acquiesce.

« J’ai entendu des histoire horribles sur ces avions d’évacuation, dit Leia.

— Bodhi pilote un C-54, dit doucement Jyn, pas le cercueil volant.

— D’accord, dit Leia.

— Il est entre de bonnes mains, insiste Jyn.

— Je peux voir ça, dit Leia. Vous étiez présente pour son opération ? »

Jyn opine. 

Et elle ne sait pas comment s’y prend Leia, mais dix minutes plus tard, elle a dit à la jeune femme tout ce qu’elle sait sur Luke Skywalker : la moindre interaction, le moindre rire qu’il a suscité chez le personnel autour de lui, son espoir et sa croyance que, alors même que les Allemands vont de l’avant, on est à la fin de tout. Ou au début de la fin.

Leia sourit.

« Alors, dit Jyn. Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

— C’est mon _frère_ , » dit Leia. Jyn ricane dans sa tasse.

« C’est ça, dit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes la fille du sénateur Organa de Californie, et le garçon de ferme du Nebraska est votre frère jumeau. » Elle marque une pause. « Je me fiche des salades que vous avez racontées pour entrer ici. Ça ne fait rien.

— J’ai été adoptée, dit Leia. On a été séparés. Je n’ai su que la dernière fois que l’on s’est parlé.

— C’est une sacrée histoire, dit Jyn.

— En parlant d’histoires, » dit Leia. Son attitude change tandis qu’elle ajuste sa position dans sa chaise, se penche en avant. « J’ai entendu quelques trucs. »

Toute sensation amicale s’évapore. Leia est la fille d’un politicien, après tout, et Jyn se renfrogne dans sa tasse de café. Bien sûr. Camaraderie et café - rien d’original comme stratégie, pour aller à la pêche aux informations.

« Il se dit beaucoup de choses par ici, dit Jyn. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment croire tout ce que vous entendez. Ou pensez avoir entendu.

— Un officier de l’OSS, un nazi spécialiste de l’armement qui a déserté... »

(Et où a-t-elle seulement entendu ça ?)

« ...et d’une certaine façon, vous êtes liée aux deux. » L’expression de Leia est calme et neutre quand elle regarde Jyn. « _Ça_ c’est une histoire.

— En tant que reporter, » dit Jyn d’une voix rigide, « votre boulot est d’écrire des faits, pas de la fiction. »

Bodhi s’agite sur son siège. « Je vais refaire du café… dit-il.

— Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Malmedy.

— Ou…

— Ou je publierai une histoire à propos d’un scientifique nazi passé clandestinement par dessus les lignes ennemies, dit Leia, pour aider au programme de missiles des États Unis. »

Jyn écarquille les yeux. « Vous ne savez pas… »

Leia hausse les épaules. « Je sais qu’un officier de l’OSS gravement blessé a amené un scientifique nazi gravement blessé. Je sais que nous sommes au début de la fin, ajoute-t-elle, ainsi que l’a apparemment dit mon frère. Je sais - quelques autres données confidentielles. Je vous dis maintenant pourquoi l’OSS a envoyé cet officier le sauver. Pourquoi ils ne l’ont pas tué sur place. » Elle marque une pause. « Cela va commencer à arriver de plus en plus souvent, je parie. »

Tout en écoutant, Jyn porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, prend une longue gorgée. Leia est probablement en train de bluffer. Elle ne voudrait pas publier le genre d’histoire qui dépeindrait les États Unis sous un mauvais jour. Mais tout de même. Quand elle repose la tasse vide, elle croise finalement le regard de Leia. « Malmedy. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

— Un crime de guerre ?

— Eh bien... » Jyn secoue la tête, exaspérée, et lève les mains. « Oui. Je ne suis pas une - peu importe. Mais oui. 

— Vous ne voulez pas en parler. »

 _Non, tu crois ?_ pense Jyn.

« Vous étiez là. »

Jyn secoue la tête. « Non, mais nous étions assez proches, nous avons recueilli quelques survivants. »

Jyn lui raconte ce qu’elle sait.

#

« C’est vraiment quelque chose, votre sœur, » dit Jyn, deux heures plus tard, pendant qu’elle s’occupe de Luke. Leia a disparu dans quelque coin, probablement pour écrire, pense Jyn.

Luke renâcle. « Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait encore ? »

Jyn sourit, gonfle le brassard autour de son bras. Elle ne lui répond pas, occupée à mesurer sa tension artérielle. Quand elle a fini, alors que le brassard dégonfle, elle lève les yeux. 

« C’est donc votre sœur, alors ?

— Ouais. » Il rit. « Elle n’y croyait pas non plus, au début.

— Séparés à la naissance, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

— On a tous nos histoires, n’est-ce pas, » dit Luke, et il sourit légèrement, mais c’est la douceur et la gentillesse dans ses yeux qui la prennent par surprise. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et détourne le regard.

« Comment est votre plâtre ? » dit-elle avec un geste vers son bras droit.

« Oh, vous savez, dit-il. Super. J’étais à la recherche d’un nouvel accessoire à la mode. »

Jyn lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ça gratte un peu, je suppose.

— D’accord, dit-elle avec un petit rire poli.

— Comment va votre ami ? » demande Luke. De sa bonne main, il désigne l’endroit où, plusieurs rangées plus loin, Cassian est engagé dans son propre examen post-opératoire, avec une autre infirmière.

Comme s’il avait senti son regard, il se tourne vers elle, sourit.

« Il a l’air bien, » dit prudemment Jyn. Elle a déjà lu le dossier, briefé les infirmières pour son opération. Elle connaît son pronostic. Elle sait qu’il va partir dans l’avion avec Bodhi.

Ses yeux s’attardent une seconde de plus après que Cassian se retourne vers son infirmière.

« Quelle est _votre_ histoire ? demande Luke.

— Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que c’est _mon_ frère ? »

Luke rit, quelqu’un près de lui grogne au bruit soudain.

« Non ? » Jyn sourit.

« Pas une seconde, dit-il. Pas avec la façon dont vous vous regardez.

— Je - quoi ? On ne - se regarde pas d’une façon particulière.

— Bien sûr, dit Luke.

— Non. 

— D’accord.

— Écoutez, Commandant Skywalker, dit Jyn.

— J’écoute, » dit-il avec un large sourire, attendant patiemment.

Jyn lève une main. Le dévisage.

« Continuez, » dit Luke.

Quand Jyn ne dit toujours rien, Luke poursuit. « Laissez-moi deviner. Vous vous êtes rencontrés avant la guerre. Vous n’avez jamais confessé votre amour l’un pour l’autre. Vous vous êtes à peine vus. Et vous mourez d’envie de m’abandonner et d’aller lui parler.

— Ce n’est… commence-t-elle. Qu’en partie vrai. »

Luke rit. Elle lui en veut. Et elle pense à une autre conversation qu’elle a eue avant de partir, un après-midi où elle a pris le thé avec le Dr Malbus et le professeur Îmwe. Chirrut aimerait vraiment Luke Skywalker.

« Je me demande comment on peut être assez brave pour servir sur la ligne de front, dit Luke, et pas assez pour aimer quelqu’un. »

La joie a disparu de son visage, et le sourire embarrassé de Jyn s’estompe aussi.

« Il ne... commence Jyn.

— Là, » dit Luke en pointant à nouveau vers Cassian. « La façon dont il vous regarde. »

Elle se tourne à nouveau, voit Cassian qui la fixe et se détourne rapidement vers son infirmière quand elle le remarque.

«C’est juste son expression, dit Jyn.

— Continuez à regarder, » dit Luke.

Elle le regarde parler à l’infirmière.

« Mais il est toujours…

— Hé. »

Tous deux lèvent la tête, trouvent Bodhi au dessus d’eux.

« Malbus est sorti du bloc, » dit-il ostensiblement. Ce n’est pas tant au Dr Malbus qu’il se réfère, mais Jyn comprend ce qu’il sous-entend. « On a deux heures avant le décollage. On va commencer à charger.

— Luke, dit Jyn, voici…

— Votre frère, » dit Luke, et Jyn lui lance un regard noir. Est-ce que lui et sa sœur sont des êtres surnaturels envoyés pour lui compliquer la vie ?

« Bodhi Rook, » dit-il, en tendant une main avant de se rendre compte que Luke ne peut pas vraiment effectuer de poignée de main. Mais Luke tend maladroitement la main gauche et la serre.

« Je suis le pilote, dit Bodhi.

— Merci pour tout, dit Luke.

— Ne me remerciez pas encore. » Bodhi tripote ses gants. « Je ne suis pas vraiment le frère de Jyn, corrige-t-il. On a juste grandi ensemble.

— D’accord, dit Luke.

— On dirait que vous ne savez pas tout, » dit Jyn.

Luke a un petit rire. « Je vous accorde ce point, dit-il. Mais je sais que cet homme est amoureux de vous.

— Quoi - tu lui as dit pour Cassian ? demande Bodhi.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, dit Jyn.

— C’est son nom ? » demande Luke, avec un nouveau geste en direction du lit de Cassian.

« Oui - écoutez, ne vous embêtez pas avec ça. Ils se tournent autour depuis _cinq_ ans. C’est sans espoir.

— Rien n’est sans espoir, » dit Luke, et Jyn ne comprend pas comment cet homme avec sa candide sincérité de garçon de ferme peut possiblement remarquer tant de choses, mais, il est vrai, qu’elle devrait avoir appris à ne pas juger selon des critères superficiels.

« Cinq ans, répète Bodhi. Cinq ans de torture. »

Jyn lui jette un tampon de gaze. « Pour tes blessures. »  

« Je vais aller voir comment s’en sort... » commence-t-elle. « Le Dr Malbus. 

— Ne vous souciez pas de moi, alors, » dit Luke.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Vous irez très bien.

— Je vous tiendrai compagnie, offre Bodhi.

— Je révise mon pronostic - tenez-bon, Skywalker, » dit Jyn en se levant du lit de Luke.

#

Ils le gardent dans une pièce à part, éloigné du reste des patients, dans un vieux bureau débarrassé exprès pour les patients particulièrement malades ou gravement blessés.

La porte se referme derrière Jyn avec un léger déclic.

Le Dr Malbus lève les yeux.

« Il va s’en sortir, » dit-il en réponse à la question qui se lit sur son visage. « Il dort, maintenant. »

Elle hoche la tête, et s’installe dans une chaise près de lui - son père.

Si possible, il semble encore plus petit que quelques heures plus tôt, sur ce brancard. « Que - qu’avait…

— On lui a tiré dans le dos, dit le Dr Malbus. Jyn, je… ne suis pas sûr qu’il remarchera un jour, » ajoute-t-il doucement.

Elle regarde sa poitrine monter et descendre.

« Mais il va vivre ? demande-t-elle faiblement.

— Il semble que oui. »

Le Dr Malbus accroche le porte-bloc au pied du lit.

« Quand j’avais huit ans, s’entend dire Jyn. Un… collègue de mon père est venu frapper à notre porte. Il portait un brassard nazi. Nous vivions... » Elle agite une main. « Quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, je ne sais pas. C’était la fin des années 20. Il est venu, et ma mère… nous sommes parties par la porte de derrière. Il était tard. Je ne me rappelle pas - on a voyagé en train un long moment. Jusqu’à Londres. Ma mère m’a confiée à un ami de la famille. Elle a dit qu’elle nous rejoindrait à New York . Elle n’est jamais venue. On a pris le bateau, Saw et moi. Et c’est tout. »

Elle marque une pause. Le Dr Malbus a fait le tour du lit. Il pose une main sur son épaule. « Je n’ai jamais découvert ce qui était arrivé, dit-elle. Je préférais penser qu’il était mort. »

La poitrine de son père monte et descend. Monte et descend.

« L’officier de l’OSS, commence le Dr Malbus. Vous le connaissez, lui aussi ? »

Elle se tourne vivement vers lui. « Vous…

— J’ai entendu une des infirmières mentionner vos retrouvailles. » Il baisse les yeux vers elle. « C’est votre petit ami, n’est-ce pas ?

— Il n’est pas - »

Baze sourit. « Sacrées retrouvailles, » dit-il. Il hésite. « Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas être avec les deux à la fois. Il n’y a pas assez de place…

— C’est bon, Baze, dit-elle.

— Écoute, dit Baze, ton père est sous l’influence d’une dose massive de morphine. Il ne se réveillera pas avant le décollage. Je vais veiller sur lui.

— Vous n’avez pas à -

— Va, Jyn, dit-il. Je te promets de t’appeler s’il se réveille. Il ne se réveillera pas, mais au cas où. »

#

« J’ai déjà... » commence Cassian tandis qu’elle s’installe près de sa bonne jambe. « Oh. Salut, Jyn. »

Sous ses yeux, devant le sourire timide qu’il lui offre, elle a chaud pour la première fois depuis des mois. « Salut, Cassian.

— Écoute, » dit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant et en tressaillant.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger, » dit-elle, en l’aidant à se réinstaller contre les oreillers.

Il soupire. « Écoute, recommence-t-il. Tu devrais savoir. Ton père…

— Chut... Nous n’avons pas à parler de ça. »

Il lui prend la main. « Il a fait ce qu’il pouvait, Jyn. Retards. Sabotage. Il a transmis des secrets toute l’année dernière.

— D’accord.

— Jyn, » dit-il. Il lutte contre la morphine, elle le voit bien. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

— On n’a pas à parler de mon père, Cassian, vraiment, je…

— Non, » dit-il en secouant la tête, et il va pour s’asseoir de nouveau, mais elle lui serre la main, et il stoppe. 

Ils se dévisagent, en silence.

Et puis, enfin, elle le voit. 

La façon dont il la regarde.

Dont il l’a toujours regardée.

Dont elle l’a toujours regardé.

Comme le soleil qui se lève au bout d’une longue nuit.

Alors, avant qu’elle puisse trop y réfléchir, avant qu’elle puisse s’en empêcher, elle se penche en avant et l’embrasse.

#

Jyn supervise l’embarquement des patients dans l’avion de Bodhi. Dans les cinq heures qui se sont écoulées depuis son atterrissage, toute la cargaison a été déchargée, des élingues anti-vibration installées. Trois rangées de quatre échelonnées le long de chaque paroi de l’avion, pour vingt-quatre patients sur ce trajet. Elle les a vus en faire tenir trente-deux. 

« Un… deux… trois… » deux soldats soulèvent un patient et le sanglent en place.

« Capitaine Erso, » dit une infirmière. « J’ai chargé votre sac, s’il y a quelque chose d’autre - »

Elle regarde par dessus son épaule, voit Cathy à côté d’elle, les bras ballants. 

« Mon sac ? demande-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sur ce vol. »

Cathy fronce les sourcils. « Le Dr Malbus m’a dit d’aller le chercher pour vous. Puisque vous êtes occupée, il a dit.

— Docteur… » Jyn lève les yeux et le voit debout en bas de la rampe. Croisant son regard, il s’avance. 

« J’ai un peu arrangé les choses, dit-il. Margaret a proposé d’échanger sa place.

— Mais... » La protestation s’évapore. Elle n’a pas vraiment envie de protester.

« Quelqu’un devrait être avec sa famille pour les fêtes. »

Lèvre tremblante, elle tend les bras et l’étreint avant que les larmes ne puissent couler.

« Merci, Baze, » murmure-t-elle.

Il lui tapote le dos. « Joyeux Noël, petite sœur. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : La Bataille des Ardennes est juste en train de démarrer dans ce chapitre. Le Massacre de Malmedy est un crime de guerre qui s’est déroulé le 17 décembre 1944, quand les soldats allemands ont tué 84 prisonniers de guerre américains. (Malmedy est en Belgique, au passage.) Une des sources que j’ai lues dit :
> 
> “Et pourtant, sans la présence de correspondant de l’Associated Press début janvier 1945, on peut douter que ce terrible incident ait jamais connu la notoriété internationale.”
> 
>  Ce correspondant était Hal Boyle, et son récit a été publié dans son article du _Star and Stripes_ de janvier 1945. J’ai décidé de le remplacer par Leia. (Pour info, je suis quelque peu dubitative à propos de cette source, consultez Wikipédia pour plus d’informations sur Malmedy.)
> 
> Le 48ème Hôpital Chirurgical/128ème Hôpital d’Évacuation était aussi présent le Jour J. le fait que Jyn ait été présente pour le débarquement de l’Opération TORCH et celui en Normandie est basé sur une autre personne existante ! Et elle serait arrivée quatre jours après le débarquement initial.
> 
> “Quoique initialement attendu pour le 14 juin, le premier Hôpital d’Évacuation en Normandie débarqua à 15h30 sur Utah Beach le 10 juin 1944, et s’installa le jour suivant près de Boutteville (où il resterait jusqu’au 22 juin) à environ 6 miles de la côte. Le lieutenant Margaret B. Stanfill eut l’honneur d’être la première infirmière du 128ème Hôpital d’Évacuation à mettre pied en Normandie, c’était une ancienne du 48ème Hôpital Chirurgical qui avait débarqué à Arzew en Algérie en 1942.”
> 
> Comme je vous le disais. Des femmes badass. 
> 
> Bodhi pilote le Douglas C-54 Skymaster, un avion de transport quadrimoteur en usage pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la Guerre de Corée. Il était basé sur un avion de ligne civil. Le “cercueil volant” auquel Jyn fait référence est le Curtiss C-46 Commando, également utilisé pour l’évacuation de patients, et qui reçut son surnom à cause de sa forme semblable à un cercueil et parce que des problèmes de radiateurs causaient parfois l’explosion de ces modèles en plein vol. Aïe. Certains pilotes n’allumaient pas les radiateurs et les infirmières devaient improviser pour prendre soin des patients en état critique. Aussi, ces deux avions de transport ainsi que le Douglas C-47 Skytrain, furent utilisés pour l’évacuation de patients et comme avions cargos. d’où le fait que Bodhi amène du matériel et reparte avec des patients. Les avions cargos ne pouvaient pas être marqués de la Croix Rouge, et risquaient donc l’exposition au feu ennemi.
> 
> Enfin… Galen est emmené plutôt tôt pour le développement d’armes. Le Parti Nazi a été fondé en 1920 et a commencé à prendre son envol en 1928. Pour autant que je sache, il est assez improbable de penser qu’il y avait déjà développement d’armes à ce stade, mais bon… fiction. 
> 
> NdT : [Massacre de Malmedy](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massacre_de_Malmedy)
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Star and Stripes_ ](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stars_and_Stripes_\(journal\))
> 
>  
> 
> [Douglas C-54 Skymaster](https://www.aviationsmilitaires.net/v2/base/view/Model/304.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [Curtiss C-46 Commando](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curtiss_C-46)


	7. 1945

« Un cadeau. Tu peux ouvrir un cadeau. »

Jyn sourit quand Poe, âgé maintenant de six ans, bondit et plonge quasiment dans le sapin.

« Doucement, gamin, » dit son père en riant. Il se tourne vers Shara. « Il tient ça de toi, tu sais.

— Dit le parachutiste, » répond Shara en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle sourit, elle aussi.

C’est un peu trop pour Jyn, qui pense encore aux forêts des Ardennes, au son des avions qui piquent du nez, aux soins donnés aux parachutistes blessés.

Elle s’excuse, se fraye un chemin à travers la maison bondée des Bey - vraiment, elle a du mal à croire que cette veillée de Noël rassemble autant de monde. Elle ne pense pas avoir déjà été entourée par autant de monde - autant de rires et de joie - de toute sa vie.

Enfant, il n’y avait que sa mère et son père. Elle repère ce dernier près de la fenêtre, en train de parler au Dr Malbus et au professeur Îmwe. C’est encore étrange, pour elle, de l’avoir dans les parages. Même au cours des quelques mois écoulés depuis son retour - à New York (après toutes ces années, elle n’arrive toujours pas à dire “à la maison”, pas encore, du moins) - elle l’a à peine vu. Tout comme Leia l’a suggéré, il a été recruté pour un programme de missiles US _Pas celui-là_ , a-t-il dit, plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Elle n’est pas vraiment sûre qu’un autre programme soit vraiment mieux, et elle peut dire qu’il n’en est pas persuadé non plus. Il veut arrêter. Il veut en avoir fini. Mais il se sent aussi coupable à cause de son implication passée dans la guerre, et il laisse ses patrons du gouvernement s’en servir pour faire pression sur lui.

Plus grande, Noël signifiait elle et Bodhi et Saw et ses associés. (Bodhi lui a dit que Saw s’est enrôlé, lui aussi, qu’il est mort en héros de guerre dans le Pacifique. Elle n’apprécie pas vraiment d’en discuter avec lui, mais elle peut au moins apprécier cela. Qu’il a fait ce qu’il fallait, à la fin, qu’il a sauvé des vies.) Maintenant, elle peut à peine apercevoir Bodhi derrière les gens rassemblés autour de lui, Leia et Luke et l’ami pilote de Luke, Han, qui n’a pas cessé de draguer Leia de toute la soirée, et l’ami de Han, Lando, un aviateur de Tuskegee renommé, et plusieurs autres des amis pilotes de Luke. Luke et Bodhi racontent l’histoire de la nuit où ils se sont rencontrés, le vol difficile à travers le brouillard quand ils ont quitté la Belgique pour Londres.

Ça avait été son dernier Noël en temps de guerre, et il y avait certainement eu de nombreuses personnes présentes pour ceux-ci - Dr Malbus inclus - rassemblées autour du semblant de cheminée ou de sapin bricolés pour l’occasion. Mais même si ces fêtes rassemblaient plus de monde, certainement bien plus qu’il n’y en a dans cette maison, si on compte les patients, ces Noëls n’ont jamais été chaleureux.

Pas comme celui-là.

Dans le charmant foyer des Bey avec des décorations, de la nourriture chaude sortie du four, des épaules qui se frôlent quand tout le monde tente de naviguer dans l’étroit espace de vie de la petite maison de ville, plus haute que large. Entre les amis de guerre de Kes et Shara, et les amis de la famille Bey, la maison est presque étouffante.

Même s’il manque quelqu’un.

« Tu veux que je te resserve ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers Kay, qui l’a suivie comme son ombre toute la soirée.

(« Je vais t’accompagner, » a dit Kay quelques heures plus tôt, debout devant sa porte, apparemment venu pour l’escorter à la fête. « Cassian a dit que je le devais. »)

« Pour la troisième fois, dit Jyn. Je vais bien. Je peux me servir toute seule. »

Cassian lui a envoyé un télégramme plus tôt dans la semaine, pour lui dire qu’il ne pourrait pas venir à la fête. Il a été retenu à Washington, ne veut pas dire pour quoi, mais elle suppose qu’on a besoin de lui pour poursuivre son travail.

Elle n’est pas sûre de ce que cela peut signifier pour eux.

Elle ne l’a pas vu de toute une année, depuis le Noël qu’elle a passé à son chevet à Londres. On lui avait accordé un congé de quelques jours, en remerciement pour son dévouement indéfectible. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup parlé du futur. Même alors - au début de la fin, comme l’avait dit Luke - de telles discussions avaient semblé follement prématurées.

Peut-être que ça n’avait été que les drogues, ou le soulagement d’être de retour en territoire allié, ou juste d’avoir un répit de ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir à faire et dont il ne pouvait pas parler.

« Il a dit qu’il ne rentrerait pas avant demain au plus tôt, dit Kay. Il est inutile de continuer à regarder la porte. 

— Je ne - » Elle jette les mains en l’air. « Je vais me resservir. »

Ce n’est que quand elle est à mi-chemin au milieu de la foule qu’elle se rend compte qu’il y a un certain avantage à laisser Kay ouvrir la voie.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle émerge de l’autre côté, dans la cuisine, et se dirige vers le lait de poule.

Pour trouver Melshi en train de verser ce qu’elle pense être une seconde louche pleine dans sa propre tasse. Il se fend d’un grand sourire en la voyant.

« Ne pense pas que je vais te servir ce soir, dit-il.

— Est-ce qu’il reste seulement quelque chose à servir ? » demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. 

Il rit. « J’ai fait un pari avec Kes, » dit-il.

Elle sait qu’ils ont servi ensemble, alors elle opine juste avec un sourire et Melshi replonge dans la foule.

Le temps qu’elle finisse de se servir à boire, Kay n’est toujours pas apparu derrière elle. L’ayant semé, elle profite de l’occasion pour se glisser dans la cour arrière.

L’air froid de la nuit est une bénédiction quand elle sort, un rafraîchissement après le manque d’air dans le salon et la cuisine des Bey. Il tombe une neige légère, mais ça ne la dérange pas, et elle regarde les flocons tomber dans sa tasse.

La plus large, la plus heureuse assemblée à laquelle elle ait jamais participé de sa vie, et elle s’est tout de même échappée pour être seule.

 _Certaines habitudes_ … pense-t-elle avec un haussement d’épaules. Elle prend une grande gorgée de lait de poule.

La porte claque derrière elle.

« Je vais _bien_ , Kay, » crie-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

C’est Cassian, qui lui tend sa veste.

« Ouais… dit-il. Il a peut-être pris un peu trop au sérieux ma requête de te tenir compagnie. »

Elle se jette dans ses bras.

La veste tombe à terre, le lait de poule clapote dans la tasse, se renverse peut-être même dans le dos de la veste de Cassian. Aucun des deux ne le remarque.

Il la serre fort, la soulève du sol, la fait tournoyer. Même dans l’air froid de la nuit, elle peut sentir ses joues s’empourprer.

Il titube légèrement, et elle se rappelle sa mauvaise jambe quand il la repose au sol.

«Tu m’as manqué, » dit-il. Il lui glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille, ses doigts s’attardent, suivent sa mâchoire. Il presse le front contre le sien. Les peurs de Jyn, celles qui disaient qu’elle se trompait, que peut-être il ne la voulait pas, se dissipent. En grande partie.

« Tu m’as manqué, » dit-elle en écho. Passant son bras libre par dessus l’épaule de Cassian, elle s’avance et l’embrasse, le sent sourire.

« Je pensais que tu ne rentrais pas avant demain. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Une ruse fourbe d’espion, je suppose. 

— Tu as menti ? » demande-t-elle, feignant l’exaspération.

« Je plaide coupable. »

Elle souffle, se recule, et se rend enfin compte qu’elle lui a renversé son verre dessus. « Oh - désolée !

— Considère qu’on est quitte alors. » Bon sang, elle ne l’a jamais vu sourire autant, depuis toutes ces années qu’ils se connaissent. (Des années, oui, mais elle ne l’a jamais vu que quelques jours à la fois…)

Simultanément, leurs sourires se font timides, et ils se détournent l’un de l’autre.

Cassian s’éclaircit la gorge. « Kay m’a dit que tu serais dehors. J’ai amené ta veste. » Il la ramasse, brosse la neige, et la lui tend.

Elle pose son verre sur une table de jardin proche et il l’aide à l’enfiler. 

« Je dois être folle, dit-elle. Dehors avec toute les... » Elle agite la main vers la maison. « Festivités. À l’intérieur.

— Nan… dit-il. Il n’y a pas de neige à l’intérieur. Je sais que tu adores ça.

— Oh, non. Ne le dis pas. »

Il sourit, moqueur. « Je ne dis rien du tout.

— Moque-toi de la fois où ma langue a fourché, des années plus tôt, vas-y.

— Jamais, dit-il.

— Très bien, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comment s’est passée ta réunion à Washington ?

— Eh bien, dit-il. Ils commencent quelque chose de nouveau. Ils veulent que j’en fasse partie.

— Espionnage ? »

Le visage neutre, il hoche sèchement la tête.

« Tu vas accepter ?

— Je pense, dit-il. Ça dépend... »

Elle se frotte les mains ensemble et souffle dessus. « De quoi ? »

Il ignore sa question.

« Tu as oublié tes gants ? demande-t-il. Ce n’est pas bon pour tes mains, tu sais. Médicalement parlant.

— Très drôle, » dit-elle, et elle fourre les mains dans ses poches. 

Et trouve une boîte.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? »

Elle la tire de sa poche, bouche bée, regardant tour à tour la petite boîte noire et les yeux sombres de Cassian.

« Ruse fourbe d’espion, » dit-il à nouveau en souriant.

Un temps de pause, puis ils franchissent tous les deux la distance restante entre eux - les derniers pas, les derniers centimètres - et s’embrassent comme s’ils n’avaient jamais hésité, comme s’ils se connaissaient déjà de cette façon, intimement, comme s’ils avaient été ensemble depuis le début. Ce n’est pas leur premier baiser, mais c’est le premier qui semble certain et permanent et faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand, non pas hésitant ou fragile ou interrogateur.

Quand ils se séparent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, elle se rend compte qu’elle doit baisser les yeux vers lui - qu’il l’a soulevée et déposée sur la table de jardin, et que le restant de son lait de poule a été complètement renversé, déjà en train de geler dans la neige.

« Oui, » dit-elle.

À nouveau il presse le front contre le sien. « Oui ? » dit-il, et son sourire est la plus belle chose qu’elle ait jamais vue. Même si ses yeux sont légèrement calculateurs. « À quelle question ?

— À la question que tu allais poser. »

Son sourire change, il hausse les sourcils. « Qui était ?

— Eh bien - » Elle le regarde, soudain incertaine. « Alors - qu’est-ce que c’était ?

— Jyn Erso, dit-il, veux-tu… venir voir un film avec moi ?

— Un - film ? » Elle fronce les sourcils. « Tu veux voir un film ?

— J’aimerais t’inviter à sortir, dit-il, pour un vrai rendez-vous.

— Au cinéma ?

— Ou au restaurant, ou au dancing, ce que tu préfères. Je pourrais même cuisiner pour toi. »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté. Peut-être… Ils n’ont encore jamais fait cela. Peut-être que c’est plus sensé. Peut-être qu’elle a été trop impulsive. (Mais alors qu’y a-t-il dans la boîte ?)

« Quand ?

— Un jour. Tous les jours. Pour le reste de nos vies. »

Elle le voit à nouveau - cet air sur son visage que Luke avait remarqué - et comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

« Oui ! » dit-elle encore une fois, rayonnante. « Je te l’ai déjà dit. Oui ! »

Il ferme les yeux, toujours avec se sourire serein, et prend une grande inspiration.

« Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il. Ce ne sera pas facile. Et mon travail - je devrais peut-être voyager. Je pourrais t’emmener, j’ai déjà vérifié, alors si tu voulais venir - mais si tu ne veux pas…

— Oui, Cassian, » dit-elle. Elle lui prend le menton dans une main et l’incline vers elle. Il ouvre les yeux pour croiser les siens. « J’irai avec toi.

— Je sais que ton père…

— On se débrouillera, dit-elle rapidement. Il essaie - il ne veut plus faire ce travail. »

Cassian acquiesce. « Je vois.

— Bodhi a reçu une offre de la TWA, poursuit-elle. Alors il ne sera pas très présent non plus…

— Okay, dit Cassian. C’est bon à savoir.

— Je suis avec toi, Cassian, dit-elle sans relâcher son visage. Jusqu’au bout. »

Son sourire s’élargit, plus éclatant qu’aucun qu’elle ait jamais vu.

Elle ouvre la boîte et enfile la bague.

#

Les voisins se plaindront des fêtes de Noël des Bey pendant des années, spécifiquement, mais pas uniquement, à cause du bruit et de la durée.

La fête de 1945 demeure particulièrement fameuse, car les invités restent jusqu’à l’aube, riant bruyamment, prenant à cœur l’expression d’un Joyeux Noël.

Une voisine en particulier, en train de boire son chocolat chaud près de sa fenêtre, se renfrogne en voyant deux des fêtards claquer la porte et se précipiter dans la rue.

Ils semblent ne rien remarquer en dehors de leur bulle.

Ils marchent simplement, main dans la main, vers le soleil levant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Cassian est recruté par le Groupe Central du Renseignement, créé en 1946. Il finira par devenir la CIA.
> 
> TWA : Trans World Airlines, une compagnie aérienne américaine majeure qui s’est étendue jusqu’en Europe, au Moyen Orient et en Asie après la seconde guerre mondiale.
> 
> Un dernier rappel - oui, je sais, mes recherches ont été précipitées, et ceci est une œuvre de fiction. Prenez tout ce qui est mentionné dans la fic ou dans mes notes avec un grain de sel, je vous en prie ! Je ne suis en aucun cas experte sur le sujet, et ceci est basé sur une lecture rapide de… beaucoup, beaucoup de sources en ligne. J’ai franchement envisagé de créer une table des œuvres référencées. Enfin voilà. 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu.
> 
> NdT : That's all, folks !

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ (Down in the depths) on the ninetieth floor, chanson de Cole Porter (1936)
> 
> ² Ongle, ou clou. Dans les deux cas, ça n'évoque rien de sympathique


End file.
